Le rocher
by Hily-chan
Summary: Soudain, une sensation chaude le sortit de sa transe: une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il la regarda avant de chercher son propriétaire. Respire, Naruto , chuchota Sasuke, si bas qu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu. Yaoi-Naru/Sasu-UA-Schoolfic(-OOC *quoiqu'on pourrait probablement en débattre *). Potentiellement lourd. Enjoy !


Titre: Le rocher

Auteure: Hily-chan

Résumé: « Soudain, une sensation chaude le sortit de sa transe: une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il la regarda avant de chercher son propriétaire. « Respire, Naruto », chuchota Sasuke, si bas qu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu. »

Raiting: M

Pairing: Naru/sasu - Sasu/Naru, Naru/Oro.

Genre: Romance/philosophie/Drama - UA/Schoolfic/Yaoi

Disclamer: Aucun élément de la série « Naruto » ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteure:

Bonjour, bonsoir, hello, holà, et oui: Je reviens à la vie, et pas n'importe comment ! Non ! Cette fois-ci, je débarque avec une fic qui sera divisée en plusieurs PARTIES plutôt qu'en chapitres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ! Je réinvente ma structure, voilà tout. Aussi, vous remarquerez que le style, autant dans la plume que dans le récit en soi, est un peu différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire. Et oui, ça aussi, je le réinvente. Après tout, n'est pas ça, le but de l'art; se réinventer ?

Bref, c'était pas mal tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Hily-chan

_**- Partie I: Prologue -**_

_« Lâchez-moi ! Merde, arrêtez ! »_

_Et un coup de plus. Ça goûte le sang dans sa bouche. Il crache, encore. Et comme il essaie de respirer, il reçoit un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre. Le bile remonte dans sa gorge, il crache, encore. Ça fait mal, tellement mal._

_« St...Stop... »_

_Il n'arrive plus à parler, ni à réfléchir, ni à pleureur, ni à respirer. Tout ce qu'il entend autour de lui sont les insultes et les rires, mesquins et hargneux; Tout ce qu'il entend en lui c'est sa propre rage, profonde, qui se creuse un peu plus chaque instant, à chaque baffe, chaque crachat, chaque saignée. Il n'est qu'une boule de haine et de mépris._

_Il ne lui reste que le vrai, l'inépuisable: un souffle, une phrase qu'il réussit à murmurer au milieu de ce chaos de douleur, puisée en sa haine:_

_« Je vous tuerai tous, bande de salauds. »_

Naruto se réveilla en sueur. Il respirait presque convulsivement, semblant prêt à boire l'air à grandes goulées. Il passa sa main sur son front brûlant, tassant d'une main nerveuse les quelques mèches qui restaient collées sur sa peau suintante. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe, qu'il réussit finalement à trouver malgré ses tremblements.

« J'ai soif... », pensa-t-il, tandis qu'il avait l'impression de goûter le sang de son rêve dans sa propre bouche. « De l'eau, vite ».

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas incertain et gauche, se heurtant aux meubles et aux murs presque systématiquement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il alluma la lumière et se dirigea en toute hâte vers un verre propre et de l'eau fraîche du robinet. Il bu un verre. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Le goût amer du sang persistait.

« Merde ! » pesta-t-il, lançant violemment son verre contre le mur alors qu'il tentait d'échapper aux vestiges du cauchemar qui le tourmentait depuis des années.

Désespérément résolu à se changer les idées, il se dirigea d'un pied décidé vers la salle de bain, où il fit couler une douche froide. Il se lava avec force, frottant le pain de savon sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que ça lui fit mal.

« Tu n'es plus ce garçon faible. Tu n'es plus ce garçon faible. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve », se répétait-il religieusement, essayant de croire que ça ferait disparaître son malaise.

Il décida de fermer l'eau après s'être rincé, son corps commençant à trembler de froid. Il sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, et prit la direction de son minuscule balcon surplombant la ville.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, murmura-t-il, c'est ma vie. »

Il regardait cette ville et n'y voyait que des visages: Ceux des gens qui l'avaient persécuté, qui l'avaient démoli, brisé. Il ne voyait rien de beau, pas d'espoir, pas d'avenir, pas d'échappatoire. Il n'y voyait que ses souvenirs douloureux, les mêmes qui le harcelaient depuis toujours à chaque nuit. Il n'y voyait que le mépris de ses professeurs, leur insensibilité. Il n'y voyait que l'injustice, la position d'infériorité de son statut face à tous ceux qui s'évertuaient à le détruire. « L'orphelin, le tueur, l'anomalie, l'intouchable, celui qu'il ne faut pas aimer, l'aberration ». Il se rappelait chaque expression faciale méprisante peinte sur le visage des gens lorsqu'il parlait. Trop souvent il avait crié à l'injustice, sa haine, sa peine; trop longtemps on l'avait repoussé ou ignoré. C'était tellement facile de se mettre des visières.

Il les détestait tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ceux qui l'avaient humilié autant que ceux qui n'avaient rien fait.

Alors voilà où il était à cet instant, sur son balcon miteux dans sa ville miteuse vivant son existence miteuse et solitaire. Ceci dit, il ne se plaignait pas de son isolement des autres: Loin de n'avoir jamais essayé d'avoir des amis, il y avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps. Il ne voulait plus de traîtres dans sa vie et tous les Hommes l'étaient. En son sens, il tenait du mensonge perpétuel que de croire que les humains devaient se tenir en groupe pour s'accomplir et se comprendre; Selon lui, seul le vrai misanthrope pouvait réellement comprendre l'humain. Pourquoi? Parce que ce dernier ne s'aimait pas lui-même, il n'aimait pas sa race, il n'avait pas besoin de flatteries. Le misanthrope était libre des mensonges perpétués au nom de l'amour. Le misanthrope n'aimait pas, il ne faisait que haïr dans l'indifférence et le mépris. Peut-être était-il malheureux, mais qui avait dit que le bonheur était une fin en soi? Cela aussi relevait du mensonge agréable.

Il en était à ces réflexions quand il entendit son portable vibrer sur le comptoir de la cuisine qui était à portée de bras. Comme quoi ce petit appartement dans lequel il habitait depuis le tout début de son adolescence semblait rapetisser à vue d'oeil plus les années passaient.

Il saisit donc son portable où une enveloppe miniature clignotait sur l'écran. Il l'ouvrit pour lire son texto:

Je peux passer?

Naruto soupira. Il regarda l'heure: 3h15 AM. Il devait revenir de son quart de travail au bar d'à côté. Il lui répondit néanmoins:

Tu n'as rien pris, au moins? Tu sais que je hais coucher avec toi quand tu t'es fais un ligne.

Il attendit la réponse en se disant qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir de toute façon et qu'un peu de sexe pourrait l'aider à lui changer idées.

T'inquiètes. J'ai à peine bu.

Bien, pensa-t-il.

Je t'attends.

Il remit son portable sur le comptoir où il était, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse. Il attendit à peine quinze minutes avant que la sonnette retentisse et qu'il ouvre la porte à un homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux longs et noirs éparse sur ses épaules.

« Hé bien, c'est à croire que de nous deux c'est moi qui ait 19 ans et toi qui en a 35 !, dit-il, tout en reluquant le blond torse nu.

-Tu as déjà l'air sur la coke sans en prendre, avec c'est juste impossible à vivre, se contenta de répondre Naruto.

Orochimaru entra dans l'appartement alors que son hôte fermait la porte derrière lui.

-Je vois que tu es de bien mauvaise humeur, encore un cauchemar? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il enlevait sa veste de cuir tout en retirant nonchalamment ses souliers avec ses pieds.

Alors qu'il finissait de déchausser son pied gauche, une main ferme lui agrippa la fesse tandis qu'une patte brûlante glissait sous son haut serré et montait vers sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Orochimaru. »

L'interpellé rit, détachant sa ceinture et défaisant sa braguette.

« Si tu le dis », souriait-il alors qu'il enlevait son chandail et baissait ses jeans.

Il appuya ses mains contre le mur et se pencha vers l'avant afin de pouvoir donner un bon accès à son intimité. Orochimaru n'entendit que le son de la serviette de bain tomber sur le sol avant de sentir le sexe du blond se glisser en lui avec force et de commencer ses vas-et-viens sans attendre.

C'était ainsi qu'ils couchaient ensemble; Orochimaru se soumettait, se délectant de l'agressivité brut de Naruto, cette rage qui le définissait, qui ne relevait pas du fantasme enfoui ou d'un besoin de possession et de pouvoir; Non, le violence du blond était empreinte dans tout ce qu'il faisait, dans sa façon de parler, de regarder, de toucher, de ne pas aimer, de l'embrasser. Orochimaru était devenu dépendant du blond, de cette fureur singulière qui rendait leurs rapports sexuels d'une véracité hors du commun, d'autant plus qu'il était fasciné par le contraste que cette brutalité créait: Uzumaki Naruto, étudiant de 19 ans au corps sublime, aux yeux azurs et aux cheveux de blé, à la peau hâlée et sans imperfection; Uzumaki Naruto, le jeune Apollon aux airs de soleil, à la façade lumineuse, mais au coeur d'encre; aussi, l'étendue de sa misanthropie devait prendre des proportions qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais pu soupçonner, et ça l'excitait.

Les coups de butoirs du blond se firent plus fort alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les hanches d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier criait son plaisir avec des sons rauques et bestiaux, encourageant Naruto à y aller encore plus fort, encore plus vite. La poigne de Naruto se raffermit. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent d'avantage. Ses soupirs se firent plus bruyants, découpés et fermes. On pouvait entendre les fesse du brun claquer contre l'aine de Naruto.

Soudain, Ce dernier ôta sa main droite de la hanche d'Orochimaru pour empoigner ses cheveux d'une main forte alors qu'il éjaculait.

Au bout d'une minute, le blond lâcha les cheveux du brun et se retira de lui. Il prit sa serviette pour s'essuyer rapidement avant de la donner à Orochimaru pour qu'il fasse de même.

« Je vais me doucher rapidement. Tu peux te coucher si tu veux. »

Orochimaru regardait Naruto d'un oeil amusé, se délectant toujours de son air de "jeunesse-en-révolte".

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation, gamin, le nargua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- Peu importe. »

Cette nonchalance avait le don d'exciter Orochimaru au plus haut point; ça lui donnait le goût de lui sauter dessus pour le forcer à se révolter davantage.

Impulsivement, alors que Naruto se rendait vers la salle de bain, le brun agrippa la nuque de Naruto avec fermeté. Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna et se dégagea presque aussitôt qu'il avait senti la pression sur son cou.

« Hé, pas intéressé. Si tu ne veux plus être le dominé, va voir ailleurs. »

Le regard du blond était rigide et son ton, sans concession. Cet air de défi ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus le feu dévorant le bas-ventre d'Orochimaru, ce même feu qui consumait ses yeux.

Le désirant avec toujours plus de ferveur, il tendit ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Naruto et lui susurra:

« Un jour Naruto, je ne trouverai plus la force de résister à te faire miens. »

L'interpellé laissa passer quelques secondes avant de réponde, d'un ton neutre, mais ferme:

« Tu veux te coucher ou non. »

L'aîné rit, comme pour enlever de la crédibilité à son jeune amant.

-Nan, ton appart' est dégueu'. Je vais plutôt allez chez moi. Bonne nuit, et fais gaffe au verre cassé dans la cuisine, dit-il en pointant la cuisine du menton avant de se rhabiller puis de regarder Naruto se retourner pour aller prendre une seconde douche.

-Bonne nuit », lança ce dernier, ignorant les remarques du brun, avant de faire couler l'eau de sa douche.

Il entendit vaguement la porte claquer quelques minutes plus tard, confirmant qu'il était désormais complètement seul entre les quatre murs de son appartement.

I

Ce matin-là, Naruto se rendit au collège avec des cernes jusqu'aux joues. Sa musique hurlait dans ses oreilles, le rendant sourd face au monde, et sa fatigue le laissait quasi inconscient de la réalité morbide qui l'entourait. Il prit le bus comme d'habitude, se rendit à l'école comme d'habitude, déposa sa veste et prit ses cahier dans son casier comme d'habitude, toujours ses écouteurs bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Comme d'habitude.

Il prit deux minutes pour se rendre à sa classe de philosophie, cours qui le passionnait particulièrement: Il suffisait d'avoir de bons arguments pour appuyer ses thèses et un tant soit peu de sens de réflexion pour réellement réfléchir de manière constructive sur la condition de l'être humain et ce qui le définissait. Aussi, le misanthrope qu'était Naruto se délectait de ses heures passées à débattre sur ce qui poussait l'homme à être ce qu'il était. Ce devait être une des activités, si ce n'était la seule, qui le captivait réellement.

« Qu'est-ce que le bien ou le mal? »

Les élèves se turent alors que Jiraya-sensei éteignait la lumière tout en hurlant presque cette question. Tous se retournèrent vers le powerpoint qui illuminait la classe. On voyait à gauche un juif et à droite un nazi.

Quelques étudiant rirent, laissant néanmoins le professeur continuer son introduction.

-J'ai ici opposé un Nazi à un juif en vous demandant ce qu'était le bien ou le mal. Pourquoi?

Des "Évident !", "Quelle question" ou encore des "C'est une blague?" fusaient de toute part, tandis que Naruto cultivait sa hâte d'entendre la personne qui oserait répondre sans réfléchir.

-Toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns se leva, un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Inuzuka Kiba, M'sieur.

-Bien, alors quel est le lien entre l'image et ma question?

-Clairement, c'est parce que les nazis représentent le mal et les juifs le bien.

-Faux !

L'incompréhension régnait dans la classe; « exactement comme je l'avais prédit », pensa Naruto.

« Mais ! Vous le niez ? Vous pensez réellement que les nazis étaient bon et les juifs mauvais ?, lança ledit Kiba, visiblement outré.

-Ça c'est un beau sophisme que tu viens de faire ! Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Quelqu'un a une autre réponse? »

Kiba se rassit, l'air renfrogné, disant à ses voisins: « Cette question est ridicule, c'est évident que ce prof est nazi ». Les autres autour chuchotaient, l'air perdu, alors que Naruto, lui, riait intérieurement.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Jiraya-sensei à un étudiant qui levait la main en se levant.

Tous se turent peu à peu; on pouvait entendre dans la classe des "Mais c'est qui lui?", ou des "Est-ce que tu l'avais remarqué? Ce qu'il beau ! ". Même pour Naruto qui se foutait royalement de tout le monde, la question se posait. Qui était ce garçon, debout au milieu de cette foule d'imbéciles?

« Rappelles-moi ton nom?

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

-Bien, bien. Alors, qu'elle est ta réponse? »

Reste plus qu'à voir s'il est aussi stupide qu'il est beau, pensa Naruto, jubilant déjà.

« S'il est possible de déterminer lequel des deux camp est plus proche du bien que du mal, il est plusieurs questions qu'on doit se poser et plusieurs débats à avoir avant d'y arriver. Autrement dit, c'est une question piège: Rapidement, on dira que les nazis sont mauvais et que les juifs sont bons, mais la vérité c'est que chacun des deux camps ont répondu à un certain moment à une définition du mal et du bien. D'où la question "Qu'est-ce que le bien et le mal", qui est une question aussi difficile que le dilemme devant lequel on se retrouve quand on parle de la deuxième guerre mondiale. »

La classe resta silencieuse quelques instants avant que Kiba ne se relève, hors de lui:

« Quoi? Comment peux-tu dire qu'il y a une question à se poser quant aux nazis à savoir s'ils n'étaient que mauvais?! Ils ont fait un putain de génocide! »

Les étudiants s'enflammèrent, comme possédés par le débat.

Mais Naruto restait de marbre. Y avait-il réellement un étudiant intelligent dans cette classe de bouffons?

« En effet, mais tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'avant la guerre les Allemands vivaient dans la pauvreté extrême, et que les juifs possédaient toutes les entreprises, les marchés, etc., et laissaient les allemands crever de faim. Le peuple a appris à être antisémite en voyant des juifs leur refuser de simples patates même s'ils possédaient l'économie du pays. Ils se sont rassemblés dans la haine pour survivre. Pour eux, juif rimait avec misère, d'autant plus que même s'ils étaient allemands, ils étaient juifs d'abord et avant tout, d'où la montée du nationalisme en Allemagne avant la guerre, répondit Sasuke, sans perdre son calme le moins du monde.

- Ok, mais ils ont quand même fait un putain de génocide !, s'empressa de rétorquer Kiba.

- Pour autant que je sache, les juifs laissait des gens mourir de faim sans s'en soucier.

- Tu sais très bien que tous les juifs ne le faisaient pas ! »

Sous le coup d'une impulsion qui lui sembla à première vue étrangère puis, ensuite, intrinsèque à lui-même, Naruto se leva, faisant face à Kiba:

« De la même manière que tous les nazis n'ont pas fait de génocide. D'ailleurs, ce n'est que plusieurs années plus tard que les chambres à gaz et les camps de concentration ont finalement été mis au grand jour, et ce même pour certains nazi. L'idée de base du gouvernement national-socialiste et de la 2ème Guerre Mondiale était la dé-responsabilisation, ce qui a fait en sorte que bien des nazis n'arrivaient même pas à concevoir l'étendue de leurs actes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend, tout à coup ? Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça, surtout dans un tel débat... » se disait-il, tentant de raisonner le sentiment de bien-être que le simple fait de s'exprimer lui procurait.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de savoir si chaque individu était conscient ou non, on parle du nazisme en soi !, continua Kiba.

- Le nazisme est un mouvement populaire avant d'être une doctrine. Si tu veux en comprendre les fondements, selon moi tu dois comprendre les gens qui les composaient, réponds le blond, ne voulant pas perdre la face, après tout, puisqu'il avait commencé.

- Peux-tu te nommer s'il te plaît? Demanda le professeur au blond, coupant court momentanément au débat.

- Uzumaki Naruto, monsieur.

- Quoi? C'est toi le dingue qui a tué tes parents ! Ça explique pourquoi tu es un nazi ! » cria Kiba, visiblement à cours d'arguments.

Un silence inquiétant rempli la classe. Pourtant, il ne suffit que de quelques secondes avant que les étudiants recommencent à chuchoter et à rire, sauf que cette fois tout le mépris et l'imbécilité de la classe étaient dirigés vers lui. Encore.

Il y était habitué, aux regards entendus, au silence du lâche, au chuchotement de l'hypocrite. Il était habitué au regard dégoûté de Kiba, parce qu'il l'avait vu sur tant d'autres visages avant lui. Les humains étaient tous les mêmes. Et il les haïssait tous.

Naruto souriait en coin d'un rictus de prédateur, la rage brûlant dans ses yeux. Il sentait le chaleur et la force émaner de lui, celle de l'adrénaline du carnassier lorsqu'il voyait rouge.

"Je vous tuerai tous, bande de salaud."

La voix du jeune adolescent de son rêve retentit dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait tous les élèves rire de malaise ou simplement l'observer avec dédain.

"Je vous tuerai tous, bande de salaud."

Il goûtait à nouveau le sang, mais cette fois-là, ça lui plaisait. C'était la saveur de sa vengeance, de sa haine; il se délectait du fait qu'il avait raison de haïr les êtres humains.

"Je vous tuerai tous, bande de salaud."

Il mordillait l'intérieur de sa bouche pour ne pas sauter sur Kiba et le tuer à mains nues.

Soudain, une sensation chaude le sortit de sa transe: une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il la regarda avant de chercher son propriétaire.

« Respire, Naruto », chuchota Sasuke, si bas qu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir entendu.

Sans le réaliser, Naruto tomba dans les pupille noires de Sasuke. Elles semblaient transparentes, mais complètement mystérieuses à la fois. Comme de l'eau noire. Opaques mais translucides. Honnêtes, mais secrètes. Qui était-il?

« Je n'ai pas tué mes parents », murmura Naruto sans s'en rendre compte, si bas qu'il s'entendit à peine lui-même.

Toujours quelque part entre le rêve et la réalité, Naruto crut voir au coin des lèvres du brun un léger sourire, qui se fana aussitôt que le professeur rappela la classe à l'ordre.

Naruto s'exécuta alors que Sasuke allait reprendre son propre siège. Il remarqua vaguement les chuchotements des autres étudiants et la demande de Jiraya-sensei de parler personnellement à Naruto après le cours.

La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait réfléchir était aux deux puits d'encre qui l'avait instantanément calmé, comme s'il s'était agit d'un envoûtement, tout comme la sensation agréable de chaleur qui l'avait envahit lorsque Sasuke avait touché son épaule. Et ses traits, tristes et neutres à la fois... Le brun lui semblait insondable et fascinant.

Les minutes passèrent donc, Naruto étant incapable de se concentrer sur quelque débat que ce fut. Après un temps indéterminé, Jiraya-sensei laissa les étudiants partir en retenant uniquement Naruto.

Bon, il allait encore falloir qu'il raconte sa vie à quelqu'un dont il se foutait éperdument.

II

La soirée d'études du blond ne se déroula pas comme il l'avait prévue; chaque phrase qu'il lisait était oubliée, si bien qu'il la relisait plusieurs fois de suite avant de la comprendre. Et plus ses lectures avançaient, plus sa tâche se faisait ardue voire impossible.

En vérité, une seule chose occupait son esprit: Sasuke.

Oui, sa vivacité d'esprit l'avait surpris, mais pas autant que son calme imperturbable. Pas autant que la chaleur diffuse par sa main sur son épaule, pas autant que la paix qu'il avait sur trouver dans ses iris. Ce Sasuke lui avait tendu la main, malgré tout. Ce que c'était étrange de sentir sa paume sur lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai: Il y avait bien ce tordu d'Orochimaru. Mais c'était différent; Ce vieux pervers se servait du blond pour atteindre un fantasme qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ailleurs. Il se servait de lui, ce qui dans l'absolu ne dérangeait pas Naruto, par ailleurs. Le contact du vieux n'avait néanmoins rien de serein ou de chaleureux, bien au contraire même; S'il y avait quelqu'un d'au moins aussi déséquilibré que Naruto, ce devait être ce serpent d'Orochimaru.

Sur ces pensées, le blond ferma les yeux. Il tenta de se remémorer la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressenti sur son épaule, la gentille pression exercée par les doigts fins de Sasuke. Il essaya de s'en rappeler pour la comprendre, pour se comprendre; comprendre pourquoi il avait été si paisible suite à ce simple toucher, qu'il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de repousser brutalement d'un revers de main.

« Respire, Naruto », avait alors dit Sasuke d'une voix si faible qu'elle lui sembla inaudible. Le blond avait pourtant distinctement compris chaque mot comme s'ils avaient été prononcés dans sa tête. Était-ce ses souvenirs qui lui jouaient des tours? Comment savoir. Ça ne changeait pas l'impression presque mystique que le jeune brun lui avait laissée.

« Je n'ai pas tué mes parents.»

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, entendant sa propre voix dans sa tête, sa voix fragile, presque d'enfant, alors qu'il disait ces mots à Sasuke.

« Non, je ne les ai pas tués. Ma mère est morte en couches. Mon père est mort d'une maladie grave avant ma naissance. Je n'ai pas tué mes parents. »

Ces phrases qu'il avait trop souvent entendues dans sa tête, qu'il avait trop souvent prononcées lorsqu'il était enfant. Cette même voix de jeune garçon perdu et dévasté, seul; la même qu'il entendait dans ses rêves.

« Arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas tué mes parents ! Vous êtes malades? Comment est-ce qu'un bébé aurait pu faire ça ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel, vous entendez? Laissez-moi tranquilles maintenant, ou vous allez avoir à faire à moi ! »

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les images de son passé, mais elles restèrent encore et toujours imprimées sur ses rétines. Tous ces combats, ceux qu'il avait gagnés, les quelques uns, au milieu des centaines qu'il avait perdus. Et jamais il n'arrêtait de se lever, jamais. Il restait droit et fort, il voulait prouver au monde qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il était capable de tenir tête à une bande vauriens sans honneur, qu'il restait insoumis !

« Menteur. Salaud. Tu les as tués parce que tu es maudit. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Moi c'est ma mère. Les profs se méfient de toi. Tu es maudit, on ne veut pas de toi ici ! On ne veut pas être maudits comme toi ! »

Moi, maudit? Pensait-il à tout coup. C'était d'une absurdité incontestée. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir encaissé et encaissé, coups, insultes et humiliations, Naruto avait finit lui-même par croire qu'il devait être maudit, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était voué à se faire saigner chaque jour de sa misérable existence.

Des coups qui fusaient à gauche, à droite; Naruto avait appris la senteur du sang, du sien, bien malgré lui. Il en connaissait parfaitement la couleur, la texture, l'odeur, et plus encore: Il avait compris que chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui en vaudrait d'autres goulées.

« Ignores-les. Fais comme s'il n'étaient pas là pour vrai. Ne dis rien, surtout, ne dis rien. Effaces-toi. Tais-toi. Ne réponds pas à leurs insultes. Fais-toi oublier. »

Rien n'avait été aussi douloureux que le silence. Mais il s'y était cloîtré, creusant en lui un puits abyssal où il enferma tout ce qui restait de ce qu'il avait été. Il y avait enfermé sa fierté, son honneur, son sens de la justice, son énorme sourire, son amour; Il avait fermé et scellé ce puits, tentant avec les années d'oublier qui il avait déjà été.

De cet immense vide naquit le misanthrope qu'il était devenu; Cet homme froid et détaché qui ne faisait que haïr l'autre.

« Respire, Naruto. »

« Mais toi, qui es-tu, Uchiwa Sasuke? Quelle-est ton histoire ? » pensa le blond, alors qu'il s'assoupissait, la tête couchée sur ses livres d'études.

III

Un vibration dans la poche gauche du pantalon de Naruto sortit ce dernier de ses songes. Il posa une main endormie sur son portable et l'ouvrit pour lire le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

T'es partant pour cette nuit?

Le blond soupira. Orochimaru le contactait de plus en plus fréquemment pour coucher avec lui, et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas se sentir en relation avec ce vieux serpent et, surtout, il ne voulait pas que lui se sentit en relation avec Naruto.

Non, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Il attendit une minutes avant d'avoir la réponse du brun:

Moi aussi, je passerais seulement quinze minutes. Allez ! Juste le temps que je te fasse une fellation.

Le blond soupira de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien à faire, cet homme était réellement pervers. Cependant, à la pensée d'une fellation, Naruto sentit son membre se durcir. Quitte à me toucher moi-même, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réponde.

Ok. Mais arrive vite.

Il déposa son téléphone sur la table et s'étira longuement. Combien de temps avait-il dormi? Il regarda l'heure: 22h07, donc environ trois heures.

Le blond se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau tout en essayant de comprendre comment il s'était endormi.

« Je pensais à Sasuke, et puis à mon passé », se dit-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau, réalisant que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemars après avoir réfléchit à son enfance.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il constata qu'il n'avait toujours pas nettoyé les débris de verre de la veille. Sans grand enthousiasme, il déposa son breuvage avant de saisir un balai pour rammasser les fragments de vitre.

« Respire, Naruto. »

La voix de Sasuke le saisit par surprise, si bien qu'il échappa le balai et le porte poussière sur le sol sous la force d'un sursaut.

« C'était quoi ça? » Se demanda-t-il, quelque peu troublé.

« Voilà que j'suis possédé ! » Souriait-il avec cynisme.

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit de nettoyer, on cogna à la porte. Naruto s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, impatient de ne plus penser à la « voix-fantôme » de Sasuke.

« Entre », dit-il.

Orochimaru lui offrit son sourire le plus pervers tandis qu'il avançait vers Naruto pour lui empoigner la braguette.

« J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée », lui chanta-t-il mielleusement, alors qu'il descendait à la fois les caleçons et le jean du blond.

Il se mit à genoux en poussant Naruto contre le comptoir tandis que ce dernier se remerciait intérieurement d'avoir dégagé le plancher quelques minutes plus tôt, sans quoi Orochimaru se serait probablement entaillé les genoux. Cette pensée fut vite stoppé par la bouche du brun qui se mit à sucer goulûment son membre.

Le blond laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, empoignant les cheveux du brun avec force. Il lui intima le mouvement de va-et-viens, ce qui excita davantage Orochimaru, qui tint les hanches de Naruto avec d'autant plus de vigueur.

Le brun se délectait de sa position d'infériorité; celle où ses pulsions lui criaient de tourner Naruto et de s'enfoncer en lui sans ménagement mais qu'il se devait de ne pas faire preuve d'audace et s'en tenir à ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. C'était l'emprise parfaite que le blond avait sur lui: Si ce n'était pas à sa manière, ça n'aillait rien être du tout. C'était ce qui frustrait et excitait Orochimaru tout à la fois. Ceci dit, il se doutait bien qu'un jour il n'arriverait probablement pas à se retenir de le prendre dans tous les sens et ce jusqu'à l'épuisement. Peut-être était-ce l'idée d'attendre ce moment ultime où il n'allait plus pouvoir résister qu'il l'excitait tant? L'insurrection du soumis, le jour où à son tour il pourrait soumettre?

Sur ces réflexions, il remit sa concentration sur sa tâche, bien déterminé à donner la pipe de sa vie à son bel ange blond. Ce dernier qui, il le sentait bien, n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à éjaculer.

Naruto sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre et son sang bouillir sans ses veines. C'était agréable, sans parler de la fellation elle-même qui, il devait se l'avouer, était absolument exquise.

Soudain, sentant que sa jouissance approchait, il se cramponna aux cheveux du brun avec une vigueur qui dut faire mal à ce dernier. Et tandis qu'il laissait les vagues de bien-être monter en lui et se diriger vers son entre-jambe, il entendit vaguement:

« Respire, Naruto. »

Instantanément, sa poigne se desserra sur la chevelure d'Orochimaru alors qu'il tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Les vas-et-viens du brun continuèrent et s'accentuèrent, attendant toujours la semence du blond.

« Naruto. »

Le visage de Sasuke se traçait lentement à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Il avait toujours la même expression calme et sereine et, au moment où Naruto éjaculait, il vit un petit sourire se peindre au coin des lèvres du jeune Uchiwa.

« Naruto... »

Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux, Orochimaru s'était relevé, un sourire satisfait au milieu du visage, s'essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec son pouce.

« Sur ce, je te souhaite une excellente nuit, Naru-chan, le nargua-t-il.

- Bonne nuit », répondit distraitement le blond, avant de réaliser qu'il avait les caleçons et les pantalons à terre.

Orochimaru le détailla, sceptique. Naruto était du genre détaché, mais en général il détestait profondément qu'on l'affublât de surnoms ridicules. Toutefois, il était également vrai que le brun devait se rendre en quelque part et qu'au fond il se fichait pas mal des états d'âme de son amant. Il quitta donc l'appartement, laissant Naruto seul à lui-même.

Ce dernier, ayant finit de remettre ses pantalons, s'accroupit par terre, tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre comment diable Sasuke avait-il pu s'insérer dans ses pensées à un tel moment.

« Est-ce si difficile à croire? Cet homme reste quand même une beauté rare », se dit-il d'abord, pour ensuite se rappeler qu'il n'était pas sensé être sensible à ce genre de choses.

« C'est quoi ce délire... » Souffla-t-il, résigné à essayer de comprendre quoi que ce fut.

Il décida donc d'aller se coucher, ses tentatives d'études s'étant révélées plutôt vaines, en fin de compte.

IV

Naruto passa les jours suivants à se taire en classe et à essayer de se faire oublier. Déjà que son intervention au cours de philosophie les quelques jours précédents avait été de trop, il ne fallait pas en remettre. Il décida donc de se faire aussi petit que possible. Il ne répondait ni aux questions ni n'en posait: c'était trop risqué.

« Si dans une semaine ou deux Kiba pouvait m'avoir oublié, ce serait parfait », se dit-il, détestant tout de même au fond de lui cette idée de fuir, de se plier. Néanmoins, si c'était le coût de la liberté, il devait le payer. Il le faisait maintenant depuis des années.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui afin de repérer un certain brun magnifique pour réellement trouver quelque chose de pertinent à dire en classe. Il savait qu'ils étaient dans le même cours de philosophie, mais puisque les étudiants ne suivaient pas le même horaire et les mêmes cours exactement, il ne savait pas s'il avait Sasuke dans une autre classe que Philosophie. Étonnamment, il en était un peu déçu.

C'était donc dans cet étrange état d'esprit que Naruto déambulais dans les corridors, espérant tomber sur le jeune brun pour lui dire il ne savait trop quoi. Il fallait qu'il sache qui était cet être calme et fascinant qui avait, en quelque sorte, pris possession de son esprit en l'accaparant.

Il marchait donc, feignant de lire en même temps, regardant à gauche et à droite distraitement. « J'ai l'air d'un idiot », pensait-il, se trouvant ridicule dans sa démarche. Il continua tout de même, résolu à découvrir quelque chose à son sujet. Il marcha donc ainsi, sans but apparent, pendant encore une heure.

« Ah, tant pis ! C'est ridicule de toute façon », pesta-t-il tout bas, tout en se dirigeant vers un escalier pour aller prendre ses effets à son casier et partir.

Aussitôt qu'il tourna le coin du couloir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Sasuke. « Tu parles d'un hasard », se dit-il, sans pour autant bouger d'un poil.

« Euh... » commença-t-il, réalisant soudain qu'il ne savait aucunement quoi lui dire.

Sasuke recula, sans pour autant s'en aller. Le blond réalisa alors son immobilisme et, embarrassé, il balbutia quelques phrases maladroites:

« Sa... Salut ! Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te foncer dedans comme ça, hum... Ça va bien?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? » se demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

- Ça va, hum... Je dois me rendre à un cours. Tu permets? répondit le jeune brun, visiblement amusé, mais avec ce même détachement calme que le blond avait cerné chez lui.

« Au moins une chose que je cerne chez ce gars », pensa-t-il avec ironie.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Désolé... »

Le brun lui sourit et se dirigea vers son cours, alors que Naruto se maudissait d'être assez stupide pour avoir gaspillé autant de temps et d'énergie pour absolument rien.

Mais, hors de toute attente, Sasuke revint vers lui, ayant visiblement quelque chose à lui dire. Naruto tenta d'avoir l'air décontracté, en vain.

« Dis-moi, tu es bien dans ma classe de philosophie, non?

- Oui, répondit-il, exaspéré par sa personne, tentant de cacher son sentiment d'humiliation.

- Es-tu étudiant dans le département des sciences humaines?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Rien, je me demandais juste ce qu'un étudiant en sciences humaines faisait à se balader dans le pavillon d'arts, dit-il, faisant soudain réaliser à Naruto qu'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac.

« Merde ! », pesta-t-il intérieurement.

- Euh, je... Il m'arrive souvent de me balader dans le coin. C'est agréable, tu sais », mentit plus ou moins habilement Naruto.

D'ailleurs, à en voir l'expression du brun, il était assez évident qu'il ne croyait pas un seul de ces traîtres mots.

« Je vois, dit-il, souriant avec scepticisme et amusement. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on va se croiser à nouveau dans le coin, ou en philo, finit-il.

- Avec joie ! Sourit le blond, avant de réaliser l'incongruité de sa réponse.

- Également... », fit Sasuke, arborant maintenant une expression moqueuse.

« Parfait, j'ai l'air du dernier des imbéciles », pensa le blond, désespéré.

« Bien... Bonne journée, sourit maladroitement Naruto, prêt à se retourner pour partir en courant.

- À toi aussi, Naruto », fit Sasuke, avant de continuer son chemin vers sa classe.

Le coeur du blond manqua un battement. Il se rappelait son nom. « Il se souvient de moi? », pensait-il. Il se souvenait de Naruto, mais se rappelait-il de ce que les autres avaient dit de lui?

V

« Salut tout le monde ! Je suis la présidente du comité beuverie du collège: Haruno Sakura. Le comité a décidé de faire un tour rapide des classes pour vous rappeler que la fin de session approche, ce qui veut dire "grosse fête" à l'horizon ! »

Naruto écoutait d'une oreille distraite le message de la jolie fille devant la classe. En Vérité, il essayait de ne pas se tourner pour regarder Sasuke qui était assis à trois places derrière lui.

« On dirait qu'il lit », pensait-il tout en tentant de le voir du coin de l'oeil. « Je me demande ce que c'est », poursuivit-il, tout en se retournant légèrement afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Naruto n'y vit pas grand chose de concluant, sauf peut-être les coins de la couverture du petit livre qui étaient beiges tout comme ses pages légèrement vieillies, qui auraient pu lui fournir des indices. Or, il n'arrivait pas à lire le titre qui était face à la table, et les autres « informations recueillies » ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Il décida alors de se retourner, forcé à écouter le message de l'étudiante qui se tenait debout devant la classe.

« Nous avons donc décidé de faire une énorme fête pour cette fin de session pour financer le comité. Elle aura lieu samedi dans deux semaines, au collège, dans un des gymnase et l'entrée ne coûtera que deux dollars. Vous aurez le droit d'apporter de l'alcool - nous sommes majeur/es après tout ! -, et il y aura de la nourriture à disposition. Tout ce qu'on veut, en fait, c'est que vous veniez en grand nombre pour mettre de l'ambiance ! »

Comme d'habitude, Naruto ne comptait pas aller à ce genre de fête. De un, il détestait la musique qui y jouait, de deux, il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans des situation où il devait socialiser et de trois, il n'avait pas d'amis avec qui y aller de toute façon. C'était définitivement voué à l'emmerdement total, pour lui.

Soudain, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses yeux passèrent de la jeune fille à son professeur, qui le fixait. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe comme ça ? » se demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise. Il ne soutint pas d'avantage son regard et posa nerveusement ses yeux sur la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Pourquoi la misanthropie est-elle nécessaire à la philosophie ? »

C'était le titre de son travail dont il avait reçu la correction au début du cours. Il était fier de sa note: 98%. Il en relit le début:

« L'Homme n'a connu le déception qu'en connaissant l'espoir, en lui-même, en son espèce. L'espoir que cette dernière puisse évoluer, qu'elle puisse devenir bonne pour le monde et pour elle-même. Or, lorsqu'on connaît l'espoir ou pire, qu'on le nourrit, il est impossible de ne pas être déçu, car l'Homme ne sait être bon comme les meilleurs d'entre nous le souhaiteraient. Il ne sait que détruire sous différentes bannières, comme nous l'avons vu à plusieurs reprises dans l'histoire: Combien de fois avons-nous mis notre espoir dans un parti politique afin qu'il change les choses et que, une fois au pouvoir, ce dernier n'était que décevant ? Combien de révolutions ont-elles passées d'une vague d'espoir en un monde meilleur à une dictature tyrannique? Je pense à la deuxième guerre mondiale, à la révolution française, à la montée du communisme en U.R.S.S., en Chine et à Cuba, etc. Les gens qui ont cru en ces changements déclenchés par l'Homme ont soit finis déçus ou endoctrinés - peut-être pour ne pas souffrir de l'immense déception face la défaite de l'homme dans sa quête éternelle du bien ? - . Le/la misanthrope, au contraire, n'a connu la déception qu'une fois: cette fois qui l'en a libéré à jamais par la suite. Ceci dit, la question n'est pas à savoir si le/la misanthrope est plus libre que l'homme/la femme qui espère, mais bien à savoir si sa haine envers l'humain sert la philosophie. Je pense fermement que oui. »

Il continua de feuilleter son travail et, à la fin, lit le commentaire de son professeur:

« " La haine envers l'humain rend le/la misanthrope solitaire et détaché/e du monde. C'est sur cette dernière caractéristique que je m'attarderai ici (...), car c'est cette distance face à l'Homme qui nous font mieux le comprendre, même si c'est pour mieux le haïr ". Excellent texte. Or, ne crois-tu pas que l'amour de l'être humain rende ce dernier plus à même de comprendre le réel fondement de ses actes ? Car, à mon avis, si la haine rend le/la misanthrope plus objectif/ve, il n'en devient pas moins inconnu des hommes/femmes, avec le temps. Et comment comprendre quelque chose qui nous est étranger? Débat très intéressant. »

Naruto se retrouva à moitié flatté et décontenancé par ce commentaire. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses professeurs répondait de cette manière à un de ses texte, comme s'il avait déjà commencé le débat. Voulait-il avoir ce débat ? Il pouvait le faire. Il suffisait d'aller voir son professeur après le cours pour répondre à son commentaire afin de le réfuter, ce qui engendrerait forcément d'autres arguments qu'il allait devoir démentir au courant de l'année à travers différents travaux. Devait-il le faire ? Cela avait du sens qu'il le fit, puisque l'essence-même de la philosophie consistait à la recherche de la vérité, ce qui n'était possible qu'en réfutant un à un chaque argument de chaque thèse pour que, à la fin, une seule thèse, dite vraie, soit révélée comme étant la bonne. Et la recherche de la vérité à travers son objectivité de misanthrope était sa propre quête, comme il avait démontré dans son texte que, par la force des choses, ça devenait la quête de tout vrai misanthrope.

Son professeur l'avait piégé: En révélant qu'il était misanthrope et que le vrai misanthrope travaillait au profit de la philosophie, il ne pouvait refuser de débattre. Ça aurait détruit une partie de sa thèse elle-même.

Autant il détestait être dans cette situation, lui qui haïssait tout contact humain, même avec son professeur, autant il saluait la vivacité d'esprit de ce dernier. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait trouvé un point commun entre lui et quelqu'un d'autre: La quête de vérité.

Naruto reprit contact avec la réalité - ironiquement - au son de la porte de la classe qui se fermait bruyamment. Il leva les yeux et constata que la fille - Sakura, si sa mémoire était bonne - avait quitté la classe. Jiraya-senseï commença donc son cours, qui allait porter sur la correction du dernier travail, celui pour lequel il avait presque eu une note parfaite. Apparemment, il y avait eu très peu de réussite dans la classe.

« Je comprend que le travail était vague. Mais le but c'était aussi d'évaluer vos capacité à créer un argumentaire complet avec ce que vous pensez être le plus vrai philosophiquement. Je constate à présent que peu d'entre vous ont compris ce que ça voulait dire. Je vais donc vous l'expliquer et, ensemble, on va créer un argumentaire réussit autant dans sa forme que dans son fond.

« Est-ce qu'on va perdre beaucoup de point sur la note finale? demanda une fille à quelques sièges devant Naruto.

- Ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais vous donner un deuxième travail à faire, le même, mais sur un autre sujet. Celui des deux qui aura la meilleure note sera le seul comptabilisé pour la note finale. »

Naruto leva la main avant même de le réaliser. Le professeur lui intima qu'il pouvait parler et, déjà, le blond regrettait de devoir ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole.

« Et si on aime déjà notre note? demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas paraître mal l'aise.

- C'est vrai que tu as eu une excellente note. Et bien, je suppose que tu n'as rien à perdre en en refaisant un autre. Peut-être que celui-là te donnera 100%, qui sait, répondit-il avec une complicité presque imperceptible.

- Ok », répondit « habilement » le blond.

Le professeur se tourna donc vers le tableau pour écrire: « La question : ».

« Alors, quelle question philosophique voulons-nous nous poser? »

Le silence demeura dans la classe.

« Oui ?

- L'Homme naît-il bon ou mauvais ? »

Naruto se retourna vers la source de la voix et vit une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs et courts baisser timidement la main.

Le professeur nota la question au tableau.

« Bien, d'autres idées? »

Quelques mains se levèrent et, rapidement, les réponses fusèrent. Comme quoi il suffisait seulement que quelqu'un brisa la glace.

« Quelle est la place de la spiritualité chez l'Homme?

- Comment l'Homme doit-il concevoir la mort?

- Que représente la peur de la différence chez l'Homme?

- Que penser de la peine de mort?

- Est-ce que les hommes et les femmes sont fondamentalement différents ? »

Les gens posaient tant de questions que bientôt il ne resta plus de place sur le tableau.

« L'Homme peut-il être libre? »

Naruto sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine. Cette voix, il l'avait trop bien reconnue. Il se retourna vers sa source et vit Sasuke regarder le professeur, son livre fermé sur le coin de son pupitre. Il se concentra pour finalement en lire le titre à distance : « Le mythe de Sisyphe, Albert Camus ».

Le blond sourit en coin. « Bien sûr, se dit il. L'homme peut-il être libre, la question derrière la thèse de Camus dans ce livre. Puisque l'homme est esclave de la routine, peut-il réellement être libre, autrement que par la mort? ».

Et, comme s'il était le seul à l'avoir entendu, les autres continuèrent de poser leurs questions jusqu'à ce qu'il fallut choisir. Après plusieurs minutes d'argumentation et de ratures sur le tableau, la question choisie fut: « Sommes-nous le fruits de nos actes ou de nos intentions? ». Le blond trouva cette question intéressante, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'y intéresser. Il ressentait un malaise, comme un doute qui s'était immiscé en lui à l'entente de la question de Sasuke. « L'Homme peut-il être libre? » Lui, le pouvait-il ? Car enfin, misanthrope ou pas, Naruto appartenait au monde des Hommes, ce qui signifiait que, comme eux, il était esclave de la routine. La routine était-elle vraiment un fardeau ? « Décidément, je dois relire ce livre », se dit-il, résolu à éliminer son malaise.

Le cours passa lentement alors que Naruto essayait de se concentrer à la fois sur ce que Jiraya-senseï expliquait, sur ce que lui irait dire à ce dernier après le cours au sujet de son travail et, enfin, à faire abstraction de l'inconfort psychologique que lui avait causé la question de Sasuke. Quand le cours fut terminé, il alla à contre-courant vers son professeur qui ramassait ses affaires sur son bureau. Naruto, qui n'avait jamais maîtrisé l'art d'aborder les gens, alla droit au but:

« Je pense que la misanthropie ne me rend pas étranger à l'Homme, puisque j'en suis moi-même un. C'est-à-dire que je partage les mêmes bases que Lui et donc, de ce fait, je peux Le comprendre sans avoir à L'aimer. »

Le professeur l'observa quelques secondes, puis s'assit. Il lui montra une chaise d'un regard, intimant son interlocuteur à s'asseoir. Naruto s'exécuta, attendant la réponse de son aîné.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Pourtant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, pour une raison bien simple: Je penses que tu omets des données importantes dans ton calcul. D'abord, tu parles de l'Homme en soi, mais tu ne parles pas des hommes et des femmes. En ce sens, tu mets toutes les cultures, les conjonctures sociales qui diffèrent dans le même bateau et, de ce fait, du mélanges les étapes. Ma thèse au final, c'est que je crois que pour aimer ou haïr l'Homme, tu dois d'abord comprendre les hommes et les femmes. Or, pour se faire, tu dois te mêler à eux et vivre avec eux, contrairement à ce que fais le misanthrope, c'est-à-dire s'en détacher complètement. »

La blond étudia ce que son professeur lui disait.

« Je vois votre point, sauf que même si je me mêlais aux gens autour de moi, ça ne me ferait pas plus comprendre les différentes cultures ou conjonctures sociales partout dans le monde dont vous parlez. De cette façon, je me base sur les faits historiques qui sont indéniables, et ils me suffisent à faire des liens entre mes observations personnelles et les récurrences dans le comportement humain. »

Jiraya-senseï sourit.

« Quelles observations, si tu ne te mêles pas aux gens ?

- Et bien, je suppose qu'il est une partie de mon histoire personnelle que vous ignorez.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est une partie de leur histoire personnelle que tu ignores toi-même? »

Le blond réfléchit à cette possibilité. Pourquoi se serait-il mêlé à des gens qui le détestaient ? Ces derniers ne le méritait définitivement pas. « Attention, se dit-il. Tu tombes dans son piège, tu devient émotif ». Or ce débat n'avait rien de rhétorique, au contraire, il était même essentiel. Et ici, il cherchait la vérité et non pas la victoire, comme il était persuadé qu'il en était de même pour son professeur.

« Peut-être, reconnu-t-il simplement.

- Alors j'ai une idée pour toi. J'aimerais que tu me fasses un travail particulier, à la place d'un deuxième texte que tu réussiras probablement parfaitement de toute manière. Je veux que tu ailles à cette fête organisée par Mlle. Haruno et que tu parles au gens. Je voudrais que tu trouves une seule personne, juste une seule, avec qui tu soies capable de faire des liens, et que tu essaies d'en apprendre sur elle. Par la suite, avec tes observations, je veux que tu répondes à cette question dans un texte: " Est-il possible d'être un vrai misanthrope ? ". Acceptes-tu mon offres ? »

Naruto fut prit de cours. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Aller à une fête, avec plein de gens, de la musique détestable et en plus devoir socialiser ? Mais qui dans cette école pouvait bien valoir la peine qu'il lui adressât la parole ?

Soudain, il revit le visage de Sasuke dans sa tête. Ses yeux d'encre et sa peau opaline, sa main chaude sur son épaule. Lui, en valait-il la peine ? Et puis, il lui avait déjà parlé (quoi que ce souvenir était on ne peut plus humiliant). Pourquoi aurait-il valu la peine plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Était-ce sa beauté, ou son détachement apparent et singulier qui fascinait tant le blond ? Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux. Et il se souvint s'être demandé qu'elle était son histoire, à lui. Voulait-il le savoir ? Car il en avait finalement l'occasion, ou plutôt le prétexte.

« Et si ta note est meilleure que celle que tu as eu pour ton texte sur la misanthropie, c'est cette note que je garderai », dit Jiraya-senseï, comme pour le convaincre d'accepter sa proposition.

Naruto hésita quelques secondes et se décida à parler.

« C'est tout un défi que vous me proposez-là.

- Vraiment ? Car si tu parles à quelqu'un - tu n'as qu'à faire semblant que cette personne t'intéresse et que tu t'amuses si vraiment tu n'y arrives pas naturellement - et que tu continues à soutenir ta thèse, tu n'auras qu'à me le prouver dans ton texte. C'est aussi un moyen pour toi de consolider tes certitudes. »

Le blond n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Cet exercice était un autre moyen de prouver son point à son professeur, mais surtout à lui-même. Et puisqu'il ne doutait pas qu'il avait raison, pourquoi refuser ?

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

VI

C'était la tête pleine de question que Naruto prenait le chemin de son appartement en quittant le collège. Tout se mélangeait: D'abord, était-il prêt à parler à Sasuke - et ça c'était seulement si ce dernier allait à la fête - ? Ensuite, devait-il douter de sa misanthropie, puisqu'il avait envie - peut-être - de nouer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Puis finalement, sa misanthropie pouvait-elle l'aider à être plus libre, ou cela n'avait aucune importance dans le résultat final ?

Naruto n'avait pas toujours été du genre à se poser des questions existentielles. Plus jeune, il ne cherchait qu'à vivre l'instant présent, si bien qu'il avait souvent agi sans tenir compte des conséquences. Il avait fait une foule de mauvais coups, dit une foule de stupidités, enfin, il avait déjà été ce garçon qui essayait tant bien que mal de montrer qu'il était jovial et drôle. Il pensait que de cette façon, il attirerait l'attention, qu'il se ferait des amis, qu'il ne serait plus seul. Mais sa naïveté ne l'avait finalement pas aidé, puisque tout le monde disait dans son dos que ces problèmes de comportement venaient de sa malédiction. Au final, sa tentative de se rapprocher des gens avec son énorme sourire et ses pitreries n'avait fait que les éloigner d'avantage. Ce fut quand il comprit ça, quand il avait environ douze ans, qu'il commença à se calmer. Mais les gens de son âge avaient grandi comme leur dédain et leur mépris envers ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Pendant longtemps Naruto avait regretté l'époque où il était naïf, même si ça restait une période difficile de sa vie. Mais quel moment de son existence ne l'avait pas été, de toute façon ?

Aujourd'hui, Naruto ne laissait plus personne l'exclure et le rejeter: Il le faisait lui-même. Et depuis qu'il agissait de la sorte, il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur le sens des choses, à essayer d'abord de comprendre pourquoi les gens autour de lui l'avaient toujours traité comme un moins que rien, puis ensuite, avec le temps et la réflexion, il approfondissait de plus en plus ses questionnements. Il savait que de philosopher sur le sens de toute chose et sur sa propre misanthropie l'avait aidé à survivre, mais parfois il avait l'impression que cette habitude qu'il traînait avec lui depuis des années n'était maintenant plus qu'un moyen de tromper l'ennui.

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, alors qu'il marchait contre le vent froid de la fin octobre, il avait l'impression que les choses bougeaient réellement dans sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il ne s'agissait plus de se conforter dans ses certitudes, mais de se poser des nouvelles questions qui le mettaient au défi, des questions auxquelles il fallait qu'il réponde.

Soudain, alors qu'il avançait dans le froid naissant, il vit à quelques pas de lui une petite librairie dont la façade de brique rouge semblait usée par le temps. Il décida d'y entrer pour s'y procurer « Le mythe de Sisyphe », qu'il s'était promis de relire. Lorsqu'il franchit l'embrasure de la porte vitrée, une faible cloche tinta et tout de suite il fut charmé par l'odeur des vieilles pages qui s'empilaient pas milliers sur les étagères hétéroclites. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué cette librairie, lui qui passait devant chaque jour et chaque soir, ou presque.

« Bonsoir, lui dit une jeune femme qui lui était familière.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la fille aux cheveux noirs qui avait parlé la première pendant son cours de philosophie.

- Naruto, c'est bien ça? demanda-t-elle, le reconnaissant visiblement.

- Oui. Nous... Sommes dans le même cours de philo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, je m'appelle Hinata, d'ailleurs. »

Il sourit faiblement en bredouillant un « enchanté », avant d'aller se promener entre les étagères à la recherche du livre de Camus.

L'organisation des sections et des auteurs était chaotique, si bien que Naruto finit par lire presque chaque titre et auteur de la section qui semblait être celle des ouvrages philosophiques. Il sortit toutes sortes de livres sur différents sujets et de différents auteurs, en partant de Kafka jusqu'à Sartre en passant par Platon. Le désordre, qu'il avait d'abord trouvé harassant, commença à le séduire et il finit par apprécier de s'y perdre. Il sortit un ouvrage à l'aspect défraîchi pour en lire le titre et le remis en place quelques secondes plus tard. Il fit de même avec un second ouvrage qu'il déposa sur l'étagère, puis un autre. Il répéta le manège un tel nombre de fois qu'il en perdit la notion du temps.

Soudain, au moment où il allait oublier ce pour quoi il était entré dans la librairie, il tomba sur « le mythe de Sisyphe ». Il le prit et commença à lire la quatrième de couverture:

« " Il n'y a qu'un problème philosophique vraiment sérieux : c'est le suicide." Avec cette formule foudroyante, qui semble rayer d'un trait toute la philosophie, un jeune homme de moins de trente ans commence son analyse de la sensibilité absurde. Il décrit le "mal de l'esprit" dont souffre l'époque actuelle : " L'absurde naît de la confrontation de l'appel humain avec le silence déraisonnable du monde. " »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Naruto sursauta, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut de constater qui était la personne qui lui parlait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- La même chose que toi, je suppose. Je cherche des livres. Donc, tu lis quoi ? »

Au moment où Naruto montrait le livre à Sasuke, il réalisa ce que ça signifiait. En voyant le titre, Sasuke haussa un sourcil et, un faible sourire en coin, il lui dit:

« Je vois que mes lectures ne t'ont pas laissé insensible ».

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre tandis qu'un mélange d'humiliation et de frustration prenait place en lui. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr que c'était de lui qu'il avait eu l'idée de lire ce livre ? Après tout, c'était un ouvrage très connu.

« Je l'ai déjà lu, du moins en partie. Je voulais simplement me rafraîchir la mémoire », répondit-il pour cacher l'amas d'émotions que le commentaire du brun avait suscité chez lui.

Au hochement d'épaule de Sasuke, Naruto se dit qu'il avait été convainquant. Il continua donc de feuilleter plus ou moins distraitement le livre, jusqu'à ce que le brun prenne la parole.

« Quel sujet tu vas prendre pour le deuxième travail ? »

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre, bien que la réponse « toi » lui eut traversé l'esprit. Il choisit plutôt de répondre une demi-vérité.

« Je ne le ferai pas, ma première note était très satisfaisante.

- Tu as eu combien ?

- 98%.

- Pas mal, pas mal. C'était sur quel sujet ? »

Face à l'intérêt palpable qu'avait Sasuke par rapport à ces travaux - ce qui était à tout le moins étrange -, surprit, Naruto suspendit sa main devant un livre qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre et tourna son visage vers celui du brun. Il tomba dans deux grands fossés noir d'encre qui le regardaient avec intensité. « Sasuke, quelle-est ton histoire ? », pensa-t-il inconsciemment.

« L'utilité de la misanthropie dans une perspective philosophique, répondit-il, détournant ses yeux de ceux du brun pour rester concentré.

- Intéressant, et c'était quoi ta thèse ?

- Que la misanthropie servait la philosophie.

- Et tu le penses vraiment ? demanda le brun, un sourire incrédule sur le visage.

- Oui. »

Le blond se tourna, faisant mine d'aller voir d'autres livres. Il ne supportait pas qu'on ne le prît pas au sérieux. Qu'elle était cette idée préconçue que l'homme n'arriverait à rien sans l'amour et l'amitié et bla bla bla ? Pourquoi était-il si difficile de croire que de ne pas aimer pouvait être constructif ?

« N'était-ce pas Aristote qui disait que le misanthrope ne pouvait être que dieu ou animal, mais jamais humain ? demanda Sasuke, le rejoignant.

- Quelle différence ça peut faire ?

- Et bien, je pense que c'était une belle manière de dire que l'Homme ne peut être un réel misanthrope, ce avec quoi je suis d'accord. »

Deux débats dans la même journée avec deux personnes différentes: Naruto avait définitivement atteint un record.

« Pas moi.

- Bien, je crois fermement qu'il est toujours quelqu'un qui peut nous atteindre, peu importe à quel point nous détestons les autres. Je n'ai jamais vu d'indifférence totale par rapport aux autres chez qui que ce soit dans ma vie.

- Et pourtant tu te tiens devant moi en ce moment-même », rétorqua Naruto, comme pour le défier.

Sasuke sourit avec presque une teinte d'affront:

« Et ma thèse reste la même », répondit le brun, énigmatique.

Naruto, pris de cours, resta immobile, ses deux globes céruléens plantés dans les perles obscures de Sasuke. Il s'entendit vaguement penser : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y de si spécial avec ces yeux-là ? », mais son état de flottement prit fin aussitôt que je brun détourna à nouveau le regard vers les livres.

xxx

« '' Il arrive que les décors s'écroulent. Lever, tramway, quatre heures de bureau ou d'usine, repas, tramway, quatre heures de travail, repas, sommeil et lundi mardi mercredi jeudi vendredi et samedi sur le même rythme, cette route se suit aisément la plupart du temps. Un jour seulement, le « pourquoi » s'élève et tout commence dans cette lassitude teintée d'étonnement. « Commence », ceci est important. La lassitude est à la fin des actes d'une vie machinale, mais elle inaugure en même temps le mouvement de la conscience. Elle l'éveille et elle provoque la suite. La suite, c'est le retour inconscient dans la chaîne, ou c'est l'éveil définitif. Au bout de l'éveil vient, avec le temps, la conséquence : suicide ou rétablissement '', dis-donc Naru-chan, tu fais dans la grande philosophie maintenant ? »

Naruto souffla d'exaspération tandis qu'Orochimaru faisait preuve de sa grande intelligence et/ou culture générale en lisant les passage du livre de Camus comme s'il s'était agi d'un des tomes d'Harry Potter. N'entrant pas du tout dans le jeu, le blond préféra voler une cigarette dans le pantalon d'Orochimaru traînant sur le sol, de l'allumer et de la fumer, couché sur le dos dans son lit. Il se permettait de fumer uniquement de temps à autres après le sexe.

L'aîné cessa sa lecture. Naruto, qui se fichait pas mal du silence, ne cilla pas. Mais après quelques temps, il lança un regard furtif vers Orochimaru et constata que celui-ci le fixait intensément, comme s'il mourrait de lui dire quelque chose. Or, connaissant ce dernier, le blond se dit qu'il ne devait pas s'agir de quelque déclaration rose et romantique. Ce fut cette dernière réflexion qui le poussa à parler.

« Tu sais, si t'as quelque chose à me dire, te gênes pas, fit Naruto, presque durement.

- Tu penses que je suis stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois à ta façon de me regarder, comme si c'était impossible que je puisse comprendre la moindre de tes pensées », débita-t-il, froid.

Naruto étudia ce que lui disait Orochimaru.

« En quoi est-ce important ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son aîné, quelque peu surpris par la menace qu'il avait décelé dans sa voix.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu dix-neuf ans, moi aussi. Et si tu penses que tu es déséquilibré mentalement, tu n'as rien vu de ce que veut réellement dire " déséquilibre mental ". Je sais ce que c'est de haïr tout le monde, de se réfugier dans la sexualité la plus malsaine qui soit et de prétendre être indifférent à tout.

- Où veux-tu en venir avec ça ? Tu veux me faire la morale ? s'impatienta Naruto.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me prendre de haut.

- Que j'arrête de... C'est ridicule. Orochimaru, je n'ai jamais montré autre chose que de l'indifférence à ton égard depuis qu'on se connaît. De prétendre le contraire relève soit de la paranoïa ou d'un attachement que tu aurais envers moi qui serait définitivement déplacé. »

Naruto tira sur sa cigarette avant d'expirer la fumée avec agacement. Un silence tendu s'installa.

« On devrait arrêter de se voir, lança Naruto avec une impulsivité qu'il croyait avoir depuis longtemps perdue.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se donner, à ce stade. Ça ne sert plus à rien qu'on continue de se fréquenter. Je trouve ça malsain, encore plus que ça ne l'était déjà. »

La pièce replongea dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Orochimaru finit par se lever, s'habilla et, avant de quitter l'appartement, s'adressa au blond.

« Sache que je suis assez fou pour ne pas lâcher prise. »

Naruto garda ses yeux rivés vers le plafond et répondit, indifférent:

« Alors tu frapperas un mur ».

Sur ce, son aîné laissa s'échapper un léger rire moqueur avant de sortir en claquant la porte. C'était fait, il avait viré le vieux serpent.

Naruto se questionna longuement à savoir pourquoi il avait décidé aussi impulsivement de le quitter. Était-ce à cause qu'il était son aîné de quinze ans, sans espoir, drogué et hautement malsain ? Mais même si ça semblait déjà constituer un bon nombre de raisons valables, Naruto n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à ces détails. Non, en y réfléchissant bien, il réalisa qu'il était simplement temps.

Les choses commençaient à changer, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il commençait à être plus que las de la stagnance, si bien qu'il se mit à questionner les autres sphères de sa vie. Peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose qui rendrait plus sain son mode de vie ? Un sport, peut-être ? Il avait beaucoup aimé ses cours de judo quand il était plus jeune, mais l'idée de faire du corps à corps avait quelque chose de répugnant. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de toucher normalement quelqu'un, sans vice, sans arrière-pensée quelles qu'elles furent ? De se battre dans le cadre d'un sport, d'entrer en contact physique avec d'autres hommes dans un cadre sain l'angoissait-il ?

Sinon, il pouvait commencer par quelque chose de moins intense, comme déménager par exemple ? Il vivait dans ce logement depuis si longtemps qu'il imaginait mal à quoi pouvait ressembler les autres appartements. Aurait-il l'argent nécessaire? À cause qu'il était orphelin, il bénéficiait d'allocations de l'État, mais peut-être allait-il avoir besoin de travailler en plus pour vivre dans un appartement plus décent. Était-il prêt à faire ce saut? Peut-être irait-il demander à la librairie délabrée s'ils avaient besoin de personnel le lendemain. Probablement qu'il le ferait.

Sur ces pensées, il se retourna vers la place qu'occupait Orochimaru dans son lit et, avec l'impression qu'il contemplait un vieux souvenir qui s'effaçait de sa mémoire, il saisit « le mythe de Sisyphe » puis continua sa lecture, le cœur un peu plus léger.

VII

Ce matin-là, la première chose que Naruto vit en se levant fut une neige délicate qui se couchait sur la ville avec une lenteur et un silence méditatifs. La blancheur veloutée reflétait le soleil gris, comme la paix du paysage reflétait celle du blond. Il savait que ça allait passer assez vite, mais rien ne pouvait taire ce sentiment paisible et unique que seule la neige avait le pouvoir de susciter en lui.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine - en quatre pas - tout en ouvrant tous les stores au grand complet sur son passage. Il voulait de cette lumière, et après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil sans cauchemars ni réveils périodiques, il se sentait prêt à accueillir un peu de clarté dans sa vie. Juste un peu.

Il ouvrit donc une armoire qui contenait toutes sortes de choses inutiles - en allant du robot-culinaire au mélangeur-automatique - et en sortit sa vieille machine à café qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais utilisée. Il avait prit l'habitude avec les années de s'acheter des cafés sur la route de l'école parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en faire lui-même le matin. Il fallait dire que de se lever tôt après ses nuits tourmentées était on ne peut plus difficile et, puisqu'il avait mal dormi presque toutes les nuits des dix dernières années, le calcul était assez simple à faire.

Mais c'était une autre époque. Il était résolu à prendre des bonnes habitudes de vie et de penser de la sorte lui faisait du bien. Et prendre un café en regardant la neige tomber ressemblait à ce qu'il pouvait appeler « une bonne habitude ».

Soudain, alors qu'il branchait sa machine, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de café ni de lait. Ce fut avec une bonne humeur qui - paradoxalement - lui avait déjà été propre qu'il enfila un bas de pyjama, des chaussures et un pull, saisit son porte-feuille et prit le chemin de l'épicerie d'en face.

Il n'était pas souriant ni trépidant de joie, comme il n'était ni morne ni blasé. Il se sentait bien, et quand il franchit le pas de la porte d'entrée, le duvet de neige qui s'étalait sous ses pieds réussit à lui arracher un faible sourire. Autant la simple sensation des muscles de ses joues qui s'étiraient en un sourire sincère - aussi faible fut-il - le surprit, autant elle lui semblait familière et naturelle. « C'est dur de croire que j'ai arrêté de sourire pendant un peu moins de dix ans », pensa-t-il.

Tout à coup, réalisant qu'il se tenait devant l'entrée du bloc-appartement comme un idiot, il se décida à avancer vers l'épicerie. Il faisait froid, mais c'était connu qu'il faisait toujours plus doux quand il neigeait. Cette neige-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Bref, en quelques minutes il atteignit l'épicerie, dans laquelle, une fois rentré, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour enlever les flocons qui s'y étaient accrochés. Il se dirigea vers le fond du magasin pour prendre du café dont il choisit une mouture adaptée à sa machine. Il alla prendre le lait par la suite puis se rendit à la caisse pour payer le tout. En quittant le magasin, il vit accroché sur un poteau téléphonique une annonce disant « appartement pas cher à louer, 4 1/2 chauffé pour Décembre maximum ». C'était le mois prochain, ils avaient dû faire des annonces dans l'urgence. Il arracha une languette coupée à la main sur laquelle il était inscrit les coordonnées du locataire à rejoindre et fourra le papier dans sa poche de pyjama. Il allait l'appeler plus tard pour une visite, sans doute.

Il rentra chez lui et, une fois déchaussé, il déposa le papier sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ainsi que le lait et le café. Il mit le café dans le filtre et le filtre dans la machine puis attendit. Il décida de prendre ce temps pour appeler.

« Oui allô ? dit une voix quelque peu éraillée.

- Oui, est-ce que je parle bien à - il lit le papier - Mr. Nara? Shikamaru Nara?

- Oui, oui, c'est moi. À qui je parle ?

- Je m'appelle Naruto, c'est au sujet de l'appartement à louer, dit le blond, mal à l'aise face à la nonchalance de son interlocuteur.

- Oui, bien sûr, désolé je viens à peine de me lever et je ne suis vraiment pas matinal.

- Ok.

- Donc, tu veux visiter si j'ai bien compris ? »

Naruto fut surprit d'entendre un inconnu le tutoyer, si bien qu'après un court silence, ce fut avec empressement qu'il répondit.

« En effet, aujourd'hui si possible.

- Et tu as bien lu sur le papier que je cherche quelqu'un qui peut emménager d'ici Décembre ?

- J'aimerais déménager dès que possible, si le logement me plaît. Alors Décembre représente plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut.

- Parfait. T'as l'adresse ?

- Hum - il vérifia sur le papier - oui, je l'ai.

- Ok, vers 14h, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, à plus. »

La ligne coupa, laissant le blond pantois. Ce Shikamaru n'avait visiblement jamais entendu parler de la politesse. Pas que ça importât Naruto, de toute façon. Enfin, il prit les quelques heures qui lui restait pour poursuivre sa lecture avec un café et deux toasts. Une fois 13h arrivée, il se prépara à partir. Il prit certains documents dont il aurait pu avoir besoin, sa situation n'étant pas nécessairement des plus communes. Il quitta son logement et arriva à l'heure pile à celui d'un certain Mr. Nara.

Il sonna et ce fut un brun à la queue de cheval ébouriffée et au look un peu voyou qui lui ouvrit.

« Salut, entre.

- Ok, merci. »

L'appartement se situait au deuxième étage, ce qui ne dérangea pas le blond. Et une fois rendu, il fut tout de suite charmé par les planchers de bois pâle et poli, les murs blancs, les plafonds juste assez hauts et, si les pièces n'étaient pas nombreuses, elles étaient presque toutes très spacieuses. La salle de bain était plutôt petite, certes, mais tout à fait respectable. De toute façon, n'importe quoi aurait été mieux que le coqueron dans lequel il vivait.

Mais ce qui fut décisif dans son choix, c'était l'énorme fenêtre dans la cuisine. Avec la neige qui tombait dehors, l'appartement semblait tout simplement parfait.

Il discuta avec Shikamaru pour le coût du loyer, qui s'avéra être tout à fait dans ses moyens s'il réussissait à avoir un quart de travail au salaire minimum de plus par semaine. Le brun échevelé ne lui demanda rien au sujet de ses revenus, ce qui soulagea Naruto. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa situation d'orphelin pour des raisons assez évidentes. Finalement, après avoir choisi une date et une heure pour signer le bail, Shikamaru accompagna Nauto à la sortie.

« Au fait, sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi partez-vous si vite? demanda le blond.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, en passant. En fait, le bloc appartient à mon père et l'appartement d'en-dessous est plus grand. Mon père m'a dit qu'il me le laisserait au même prix que celui-ci si j'arrivais à trouver des locataires fiables dans un délai d'un mois. On dirait que j'ai réussi, après tout.

- Ok. Bon, à dans deux jours, alors.

- Comme tu dis ! »

Shikamaru ferma la porte, laissant Naruto on ne peux plus satisfait de son choix. Son voisin d'en-dessous allait être un peu étrange, mais après tout, ça ne pouvait qu'être amusant.

Soudain, alors qu'il regardait les rues qui se croisaient devant lui, il réalisa que le nom de la rue transversale était celle de la librairie de la veille. Il décida d'aller y faire un tour, demander du travail en même temps, pourquoi pas.

Naruto traversa donc la rue comme ses pieds balayaient la neige qui commençait à s'accumuler sur le sol. Même s'il neigeait à tous les hivers, Naruto dû se creuser la mémoire pour se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait neigé si tôt et en si grande quantité. Ça devait faire deux ans, mais il gardait un souvenir beaucoup plus sombre de cet hiver-là que l'impression de légèreté que cette neige-ci lui procurait.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était d'ailleurs en ce temps de l'année qu'il avait rencontré Orochimaru. Il se souvint, non pas sans une douce pointe de nostalgie, cette nuit où il faisait si froid et qu'il ventait si fort que Naruto était allé se réfugier dans une taverne ridiculement laide et vieille: Les murs jaunis et les planchers bruns-sales reflétaient les années passées où les vieux du coins allaient saouler leurs malheurs. Il se rappelait du nom absurde: « la bouteille à la mer », comme le S.O.S ultime. Il avait trouvé cela à tout le moins ironique.

Enfin, il se souvint de l'ambiance désolante de l'endroit, mais la température était si indomptable qu'il en fît fi et alla s'asseoir pour commander une boisson chaude. Lorsqu'il avait regardé le barman qui se tenait devant lui, affublé d'un haut noir en vinyle avec, en-dessous, un haut à manches-longues en filet, les cheveux bruns-noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval haute, il l'avait tout de suite trouvé attirant. Certes, ses traits murs et sa voix grave d'homme avaient de quoi exciter le blond, mais quelque chose dans son regard, celui d'un trentenaire qui toisait un adolescent de tout juste dix-sept ans avec appétit, ces yeux qui faisaient peur, qui donnaient l'impression d'être en danger: Aussi malsain cela fut-il, ce regard-même fut ce qui avait le plus attiré le blond. Il ne sut dire exactement pourquoi: Était-ce parce que ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il y avait pire que lui, ou se sentait-il proche d'Orochimaru d'une certaine façon, proche de son esprit tordu?

Dans tous les cas, quelque chose l'avait séduit, si bien que cette nuit-là, il avait finit par dormir chez le brun. Jusqu'à lors, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se fréquenter. Deux ans, deux ans qu'ils couchaient ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine, deux ans qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre que ce vieux pervers. Deux ans qu'il contemplait son pathétisme passivement, comme attendant que quelque chose le sorte de ce monde malsain dans lequel il s'était enlisé.

« J'ai laissé Orochimaru, pensa-t-il. Dûr à croire. »

Sur cette dernière pensée, il entra dans la librairie pour trouver à l'accueil la même fille que la veille.

« Hey, quoi de neuf? Dit-elle.

- Pas grand chose, en fait je me demandais si vous cherchiez du personnel, dit-il, tentant d'avoir l'air sympathique, ce qui réussit plus ou moins bien.

- Hum, bonne question. En fait, ça se pourrait bien. Laisses-moi ton CV, je vais parler à la proprio plus tard, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

- Ça me va.

- Alors je fais ça et je t'en reparles en classe dès que j'ai la réponse?

- Ouais, parfait. Merci, sourit-il.

- Y'a pas de quoi », dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait le papier que Naruto lui tendait.

xxx

« Et ma thèse reste la même », se répétait Naruto en se rappelant la voix de ce dernier. « Il n'existe pas de vrai misanthrope », c'était ce qu'il avait insinué. C'était aussi ce qu'avait dit son professeur. Peut-être commençait-il lui-même à se remettre en question là-dessus, sur cette haine de l'autre qu'il avait utilisé pour se définir pendant tant d'années ?

Mais il n'arrivait pas à y penser, pour le moment. Seules persistaient dans sa tête différentes versions du même visage, différents tons de la même voix, différentes teintes des mêmes yeux. Dans les siens restait imprimée l'image de Sasuke, l'énigmatique Sasuke. Comment avait-il fait pour s'insinuer dans presque toutes les pensées du blond en si peu de temps, comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant ?

Comme il était sublime ! Et ses cheveux noir de jais se couchant contre son visage comme autant de traits d'encre de chine semblaient autant précis que chaotiques, rappelant le caractère tranquille de la haine pourtant violente que cultivait le blond depuis des années. Mais si Naruto pouvait comparer à sa haine l'obscurité et l'impression de rage qui semblaient émaner de la chevelure du brun, il ne trouva rien d'autre en lui-même qui aurait su se mesurer à la finesse des traits de Sasuke.

Leur douceur singulière mêlée à une malice aux allures secrètes qui laissait toujours planer un doute quant à ses intentions fascinait Naruto, autant que ses grands yeux aux contours légèrement plissés et à l'intérieur finement arqué qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir en permanence une délicate lueur de fourberie dans le regard.

Et pis encore, son sourire brillait d'autant de sincérité qu'il était capable d'engendrer de doutes: dès qu'il ouvrait sa merveilleuse bouche pour parler, le coin de ses lèvres s'étiraient si subtilement que nul ne pouvait savoir s'il souriait réellement ou non - si ce rictus magnifique n'était que le résultat d'un mirage quelconque ou d'un moment d'égarement.

Mais enfin, ce dont tous pouvaient être certains, c'était que Sasuke Uchiwa était d'une beauté aussi insaisissable qu'elle fut douloureuse à regarder.

Pourtant, ce qui touchait le blond n'était pas tant la beauté de l'Uchiwa, aussi sublime fut-elle. Non; ce qui venait le chercher, c'était son indifférence. Celle que lui-même connaissait si bien, celle qu'il croyait vide et pleine, celle qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois, enfin, cette indifférence. Celle qu'il croyait sienne.

Il avait compris que, selon sa conception des choses quant à tout ce qui constituait Sasuke - dans sa main chaude, sa voix calme, ses mots, rares, aux propos énigmatiques, dans son regard toujours si présent et pourtant si incroyablement loin - , se trouvait une indifférence qu'il connaissait parfaitement mais qui, paradoxalement, lui était inconnue. L'indifférence de quelqu'un qui avait souffert et qui s'était coupé du monde, celle-là même qui habitait Naruto tous les jours depuis des années. Le blond fut surpris d'avoir mis autant de temps pour saisir ce fait, mais à la réflexion, il n'avait jamais vu cette froideur dans les yeux de qui que ce fut, excepté peut-être de lui-même; Mais comment aurait-il pu croiser intensément son propre regard, après tout ?

Or, si Naruto et Sasuke étaient semblables, pourquoi cette thèse? « Et ma thèse reste la même », avait-il dit. Pourquoi être persuadé que Naruto pouvait, à toute fin pratique, aimer ? Et pourquoi lui, capable de cette indifférence caractéristique à ceux et celle qui s'enfermaient à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes pour se protéger de la douleur, n'était-il pas lui-même misanthrope ? Est-ce que Sasuke était en mesure d'aimer ?

Soudain, une cloche tinta en lui. « Aimer », se dit-il. Naruto se souvenait-il comment aimer ? L'avait-il oublié ? Puis il comprit. Tout résidait en cette question: Pouvait-il aimer, ou non? Et le simple fait de se le demander lui fit réaliser que s'il en doutait, c'était qu'il y avait une chance.

VIII

Naruto traînait dans le département d'arts à la recherche de la salle d'exposition. « Il est en arts, il doit bien exposer ses œuvres quelque part », s'était-il dit tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Sasuke. Il suivait les couloirs en tournant plus ou moins aléatoirement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât au centre du département, soit une grande salle aux hauts plafonds et aux murs blancs ornés de toiles de tous genres et de toutes formes. Dans le reste de la pièce s'élevaient du sol des sculptures en matières hétéroclites dont les signatures stylistiques variaient d'une oeuvre à l'autre. Puis l'éclairage, fort à certains endroits puis tamisé à d'autres, plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance singulièrement agréable.

Enfin, Naruto commença à observer les toiles. Au début, il lisait les noms, cherchant celui du brun, et s'attardait plus ou moins à la peinture en elle-même, mais plus le temps avançait, plus le phénomène s'inversait. Le blond se perdait dans la sensation de paix qui l'envahissait quand il plongeait dans une belle toile, qu'il observait chaque ligne et chaque couleur qui chevauchait l'autre pour mieux s'y mêler. Il aimait discerner un visage, une main, un sein, un oeil, une oreille, là où il n'y en avait pas. Il aimait s'oublier; Il aimait tout oublier.

« " Des murs et du béton ", c'est aussi celle que je préfère ».

Naruto reprit contact avec la réalité et se retourna vers Sasuke qui se tenait au-dessus de son épaule.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça, souffla le blond, refrénant un long frisson qui l'avait frappé au son de la voix du brun.

- Quoi ?

- Apparaître derrière moi ».

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de sourire.

« Quand tu arrêteras d'aller aux endroits ou je vais pour me rencontrer " par hasard ", répondit-il, mesquin.

- N'importe quoi... », marmonna Naruto en regardant la toile à nouveau pour cacher son malaise.

« Je suis vraiment si prévisible », déplora le blond en pensée. Il était par ailleurs très déterminé à ne pas perdre la face devant Sasuke, qu'il commençait à trouver pas mal fendant pour quelqu'un qui avait un si joli minois. C'en était presque dur à croire.

« M'enfin, comme je disais, c'est aussi ma préférée, lança Sasuke.

- Quoi donc?

- La toile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Quelle toile ? »

Naruto était visiblement à des années lumières de la salle d'exposition.

« Je ne sais pas, disons, celle qui tu fixes depuis vingt minutes ? »

Le blond prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser de quoi Sasuke parlait.

« Oh, oui excuses-moi. J'étais parti dans mes pensées.

- Ouais, on dirait que ça t'arrive souvent. »

Naruto ne sut comment interpréter ce commentaire, alors il l'ignora.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est ma préférée?

- Et bien, tu viens de le confirmer. Je croyais l'avoir deviné, et j'avais raison. Peut-être aussi parce que c'est la première toile sur laquelle tu as passé plus d'une minute depuis que tu es arrivé. »

« Attends, pensa le blond. Depuis que je suis arrivé? »

« T'es là depuis combien de temps, au juste ?

- Je travaille ici, sourit-il. Je note le nombre de personnes qui viennent voir l'exposition. Alors je suis là depuis bien avant que tu n'arrives.

- Oh. »

« Dire que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué », soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Un silence s'installa. Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un œil furtif et constata qu'il observait la toile pensivement. À cet instant-là, même si le brun conservait son visage impassible, ses traits semblaient anormalement détendus et ces yeux avaient quelque chose de vivant. Le blond comprit qu'il observait une nouvelle version de Sasuke, celle où il n'était pas indifférent, peut-être même celle où il était inspiré.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, cette toile; ce n'est pourtant pas trop mon style et même les couleurs me semblent décousues les unes des autres. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est la force constante des traits de pinceau, l'intensité qu'elle transmet... Je pourrais la regarder pendant des heures. », débita le brun sans quitter le tableau des yeux.

Naruto regarda l'oeuvre avec insistance, comme habité par le désir de comprendre ce que lui-même y décelait. L'avait-il vraiment observé pendant une vingtaine de minute ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'était simplement perdu dans ses pensées en la regardant ou s'il s'y était véritablement plongé, absorbé par quelque chose qui le dépassait forcément.

Ce n'était pas les couleurs qui lui semblaient « décousues », comme Sasuke les avait qualifiées, qui le fascinaient. Par contre, il aimait l'impression de chaos qu'elles dégageait, autant par leur contradiction que par les traits de pinceau qui s'intriquaient et s'entrechoquaient. Il y constata rapidement l'intensité que le brun avait mentionnée, belle et forte, si bien qu'il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. Aussi, la sensation de puissance qui transcendait la matière-même de la toile se mêlant avec les coups de pinceau en pagaille évoquaient un trouble profond et difficile à décrire, mais qui, pourtant, saisissait le blond comme s'il le connaissait intimement.

« J'imagine que ça rejoint la part d'inconnu qui nous habitent tous, dit-il tout bas, presque inconsciemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda le brun, surprenant Naruto qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé qu'il venait de parler.

- Euh... Je n'sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, j'veux dire... C'est pas moi l'artiste », répondit-il maladroitement, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Sasuke rit dans un souffle.

« Pas besoin d'être un artiste pour être touché par l'art. Explique, ça avait l'air intéressant », dit-il en se tournant vers Naruto qui, sans tourner le visage du tableau, regarda Sasuke à la dérobée avant de déglutir, incertain de sa capacité à approfondir son explication.

« Et bien, je ne possède pas le vocabulaire technique d'un peintre mais, comment l'expliquer... La toile semble juste complètement chaotique, elle à l'air de se confondre elle-même dans ses propres couleurs et ses propres textures. Ça me rappelle l'impression qu'on ressent face à l'inconnu ou à l'incompris. Comme si rien n'avait de sens et que tout était incompréhensible. »

Le blond lança à nouveau un regard furtif vers Sasuke qui avait déjà détourné ses yeux vers la toile. Il hochait faiblement la tête, étudiant ce que le blond venait de dire.

« Un peu comme voir ses propres démons à travers nos yeux quand on fixe notre reflet dans le miroir », dit-il, énigmatique.

« Quels démons, Sasuke ? pensa le blond. Quels sont ceux que tu vois dans ton reflet quand tu t'observes dans la glace ? »

Quand le regard d'encre du brun croisa celui de Naruto, ce dernier pris quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'était détourné du tableau pour fixer son interlocuteur. Il fit mine de baisser les yeux, mais Sasuke prit la parole, emprisonnant les pupilles du blond le temps d'une réplique.

« As-tu peur de la mort, Naruto ? »

Surpris, l'interpellé ne trouva pas la force de détourner les yeux. « Est-ce donc ça, ton démon? pensa-t-il. »

« Et toi ?

- J'imagine que oui. »

Le blond rit doucement.

« Quoi ? S'offusqua presque Sasuke.

- Tu " imagines " ?

- Disons que ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir, mais je sais qu'elle me fait peur. »

Naruto rit de plus belle.

« Quoi encore !

- Pourquoi me poser une telle question ?

- Et bien, pour comprendre qu'est-ce que tu qualifierais d'inconnu et d'incompris qui pourrait possiblement se refléter dans ton analyse de la toile. Alors, as-tu peur de la mort, ou non ? »

Le concerné resta bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Sasuke cherchât à le comprendre, mais il tenta néanmoins de réfléchir à la question. Avait-il peur de la mort ? Non. Il savait très bien que ce sentiment d'incompréhension et de chaos face à lui-même avait tout à voir avec son vivant et aucunement avec sa mort.

« J'imagine, répondit-il, un subtil sourire en coin.

- Je vois. Je suppose que je vais devoir t'arracher les vers du nez si je veux apprendre quoi que ce soit sur toi », débita-t-il sans la moindre gêne.

Naruto ne savais plus ou se mettre. Comment pouvait-il être si transparent sur ses intentions ? Soudain, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait face à une situation qui venait directement toucher cette zone d'inconnu qui le troublait tant. Peut-être que son rapport à Sasuke était en vérité le visage ladite zone, tout compte fait. Mais la vraie question était : combien de temps avant que le brun aie compris ce fait?

Il ne pouvait laisser Sasuke parvenir à ses fins. Pas maintenant. Il devait trouver un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Et toi, auras-tu besoin que je t'arraches les vers du nez ? demanda-t-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres pour cacher son trouble.

- Peut-être, qui sait. Ça pourrait être un jeu qui se joue à deux », fit-il, narquois, comme pour défier le blond.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'étira. S'il était une chose que le blond aimait plus que sa haine, c'était son orgueil, et il avait le sentiment que c'était un point commun qu'il avait trouvé entre lui et Sasuke.

« On verra bien », dit-il simplement.

Mais en voyant le sourire espiègle de Sasuke s'élargir, il comprit ce qu'ils s'étaient réellement dit: « que la partie commence ».

xxx

Naruto était couché sur le dos dans son lit, observant le plafond avec un grand intérêt. Or, contrairement aux autres soirs où il s'était adonné à cette activité par ennui, il était d'une merveilleuse humeur et sa tête était peuplée du visage et des mots de Sasuke. Il se délectait de son sourire mesquin et de ses phrases évasives, mais ce qui le stimulait le plus, c'était de repenser au défi qui lui avait été lancé. Autant il craignait les contacts humains et les trouvait répugnants dans la plupart des cas, autant de s'être fait défié de la sorte par le brun l'animait de cette agréable sensation que devait ressentir le prédateur lorsqu'il chassait sa proie. Or, ce qui était d'autant plus grisant, c'était l'idée que cette chasse s'annonçait ardue, un peu comme s'il avait été un renard poursuivant un loup. Le combat allait être féroce, et il aimait ça.

« Ça pourrait-être un jeu qui se joue à deux », se rappelait-il.

Cette phrase lui évoquait quelque chose d'érotique, si bien que, plus il se la répétait, plus elle l'excitait. Mais cette excitation ne provenait pas uniquement du deuxième sens qu'il pouvait aisément donner à cette phrase; non, c'était l'excitation qu'engendrait le défi, le combat entre deux ego qui ne voulaient pas perdre la partie autant par orgueil que pour protéger ses secrets. Et qui sait jusqu'où ce jeu allait-il les mener? Allaient-ils se rendre dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées? Est-ce que Naruto arriverait enfin à connaître l'histoire et les démons les plus enfouis du brun? Mais forcément, la question s'inversait: Sasuke réussirait-il à pénétrer dans l'antre sinistre qu'était le tête tapissée de souvenirs morbides de Naruto? Il était vrai que cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, mais pour une fois, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Sur un sentiment d'anticipation, Naruto se tourna vers sa table de chevet et saisit son livre pour en lire quelques pages. Il avait énormément lu dans ses temps libres et, l'ouvrage contenant en lui-même un petit nombre de pages, il l'avait presque terminé. Il l'ouvrit donc et, après un temps qu'il n'aurait su calculer, il atteignit le dernier paragraphe qui référait directement à Sisyphe, un personnage de la mythologie grecque condamné à un châtiment d'éternel recommencement: celui de soulever une énorme pierre jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne pour ensuite la regarder dévaler vers la plaine d'où elle venait puis, finalement, la remonter à nouveau sur le sommet et continuer ainsi jusqu'à sa mort.

« Ainsi, persuadé de l'origine toute humaine de tout ce qui est humain, aveugle qui désire voir et qui sait que la nuit n'a pas de fin, il [Sisyphe] est toujours en marche. Le rocher roule encore.

Je laisse Sisyphe au bas de la montagne! On retrouve toujours son fardeau. Mais Sisyphe enseigne la fidélité supérieure qui nie les dieux et soulève les rochers. Lui aussi juge que tout est bien. Cet univers désormais sans maître ne lui paraît ni stérile ni futile. Chacun des grains de cette pierre, chaque éclat minéral de cette montagne pleine de nuit, à lui seul, forme un monde. La lutte elle-même vers les sommets suffit à remplir un coeur d'homme. Il faut imaginer Sisyphe heureux. »

Le blond relut encore et encore ce dernier paragraphe, comme pour s'imprégner de sa signification. Finalement, il ferma le livre et le laissa choir avec sa main sur sa poitrine, pensif. Il fallait imaginer Sisyphe heureux ? Il ne savait pas s'il était d'accord avec cette conclusion, lui qui avait porté sur ses épaules le mépris des gens, son enfance solitaire et l'ignorance des autres comme le rocher de Sisyphe; qu'il avait lui-même traîné maintes et maintes jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets des plus hautes montagnes, en partant de la petite école jusqu'au collège en passant par ses amants ou la simple vue de son reflet. Comment espérer être heureux à travers tant de souffrance ? Il aurait voulu y croire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sisyphe était imbécile de trouver du bonheur dans sans douleur plutôt que de la haine. Oui, Naruto aurait haït les dieux comme il haïssait tout dans le monde qui l'entourait.

« Presque tout », fit une petite voix en lui.

C'était vrai, il y avait bien Sasuke qu'il ne détestait pas. Mais comme « chaque éclat de minéral » dans le rocher de Sisyphe, Sasuke aurait-il été suffisant pour éclipser les mille tourments qui hantaient Naruto, aurait-il pu à lui seul « former un monde » qui aurait surpassé celui qui rongeait le blond depuis des années ? « J'en doute », pensa-t-il avec mélancolie. Parce qu'en fait, il aurait bien voulu avoir tort.

X

Le blond se rendit à son cours avec empressement, ce matin-là. Il s'était couché tard la veille car, incapable de dormir, il avait commencé à empaqueter ses choses dans des boîtes. Après les cours, il allait signer le bail pour son nouvel appartement et puisqu'il avait un cours de philo, il allait en profiter pour demander des nouvelles de sa demande d'emploi à Hinata. D'ici la fin de la semaine il voulait avoir emménagé. Alors il courrait presque, impatient d'arriver en cours où il allait voir Sasuke, qu'il allait avoir des nouvelles de la librairie, le tout dans le cadre de son cours préféré. Pendant un instant, Naruto se demanda s'il se dépêchait par hâte d'entamer sa journée ou par peur d'arriver en retard. Il balaya la question d'un revers de main, ne voulant pas accepter qu'il se sentait bien à l'idée de voir des gens ou simplement de poursuivre sa routine.

Il arriva au collège une dizaine de minutes à l'avance, ce qui lui laissa tout juste le temps de se rendre à son casier pour prendre son matériel et y laisser son manteau - le temps commençait sérieusement à se refroidir -, puis pour finalement arriver en classe à l'heure.

« Alors, aujourd'hui on va faire une pratique pour le texte que vous devrez me rendre lundi prochain. Je vous connais, je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a commencé le travail. Je me trompe ? »

Nul ne protesta.

« Je me disais. Donc, on va faire une pratique individuelle, cette fois-ci. Vous pouvez commencer directement avec votre question, si vous voulez. Ça vous donnera un temps de sursis pour la rédaction finale. »

Des soupirs d'ennui s'élevèrent dans la classe, mais personne ne s'opposa. Tous sortirent crayons et papier puis, suite aux explications de Jiraya-senseï, la classe plongea dans un profond silence où chacun se concentrait sur sa tâche. Sauf Naruto qui, lui, ne faisais que gribouiller diverses phrases qui lui passaient par l'esprit sur une feuille vierge.

Soudain, il reçu un papier plié directement sur son pupitre. Il lâcha lentement son crayon, regarda autour de lui, et l'ouvrit.

« C'est quoi la question que tu as choisie, cette fois ? " L'humanité gagnerait-elle à être peuplée de cyborgs sans émotions ? "

- S. »

Naruto sourit en coin, à mi-chemin entre le sentiment de provocation et le plaisir qu'il prenait à échanger ainsi avec Sasuke. Il reprit son crayon et lui répondit.

« Si tu penses que je vais te répondre aussi facilement, tu te trompes lourdement. D'ailleurs, dans un monde peuplé de cyborgs, il n'y aurait même plus d'humanité, idiot !

-N »

Il envoya le papier à nouveau plié vers l'arrière et attendit. Rapidement, il le reçut à nouveau.

« Je sais, c'était ça la blague, imbécile ! Et sache que si tu me disais tout dès que je te le demandais, ce serait bien moins intéressant pour moi. Noter ici: Je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas, mais j'aime te voir réagir sous l'émotion, ça te change !

-S. »

L'orgueil de Naruto prit un coup: il s'était fait avoir par Sasuke deux fois en une phrase. Et si son ego lui disait que le brun ne faisais que le narguer et que c'était puéril, il dut reconnaître qu'il était à tout le moins capable de le faire réagir avec émotivité !

Il reprit donc son crayon, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

« Si tu le dis. Et toi, c'est quoi la question de ton travail ? " Est-ce que le harcèlement psychologique sert les relations inter-personnelles? "

-N »

Il envoya encore vers l'arrière, fier de son coup, et attendit.

« Bonne question. Et que dire du voyeurisme ! Tu sais, le genre où tu suis quelqu'un dans les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller, comme dans son pavillon de programme par exemple, ou la librairie qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter, la salle d'expo où il travaille ? Remarque, je ne m'en plains pas. Sans ça, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation, qui m'amuse beaucoup plus que ce cours présentement, d'ailleurs.

-S. »

À cet instant, le blond fulminait. Le pire, c'était que la plupart de ces événements étaient des accidents ! Ok pour le pavillon, mais Naruto ne savait pas que le brun travaillait dans la salle d'exposition et encore moins qu'il fréquentait la librairie délabrée ! « À ce sujet, il faudrait bien que je parle à Hinata avant le fin du cours », pensa-t-il brièvement avant de se laisser à nouveau envahir par sa frustration.

Et pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ? C'était lui qui avait commencé ce stupide « jeu à deux » ! Qu'avait-il à l'humilier de la sorte ?

« Heureux de voir que tu travailles aussi ardemment sur ton travail, Naruto », dit Jiraya au-dessus de l'épaule du blond, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il s'empressa de cacher le papier, mais le professeur le confisqua pour le ramener avec lui à son bureau.

« Ça ne te déranges pas que j'y jette un oeil ? Tu sais, pour corriger les fautes par-ci, par-là. Je te le rendrai au prochain cours, promis.

- Euh... Ok, répondit Naruto, mal à l'aise.

- Excellent. Sur ce, retournes vaquer à tes occupation », ordonna vaguement Jiraya-senseï, mais le blond était bien trop mal dans sa peau pour répliquer quoi que ce fut.

Il fixa donc une autre feuille vierge et, humilié, il écrit:

« Je trouverai un moyen de te rendre ton affront, Sasuke Uchiwa. Tes beaux yeux ne me garderont pas aveugle bien longtemps. Qui eût cru que derrière ton masque d'ange impeccable se cachait un petit diable ? »

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, la simple idée de le voir dans la situation que lui-même vivait actuellement le fit sourire d'anticipation. En quelque part, Naruto se devait d'admettre que la personnalité de Sasuke confrontant la sienne donnait un nouveau charme à leur relation, ce qu'il apprécia aussitôt.

xxx

Jiraya tira sur sa cigarette en écoutant son vieil ami parler de sa journée.

« Bof, tu sais, dans mes classes il n'y a qu'une bande d'intellos à la grosse tête qui croient avoir tout compris parce qu'ils ont lu du Sartre. Si tu savais comme je m'emmerde depuis que j'ai quitté l'école publique ! disait une grand homme aux cheveux gris en bataille.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'as quittée, d'ailleurs, répondit Jiraya.

- Le salaire, c'est évident. Mais je commence à me demander si ça valait la peine. Tu crois qu'ils cherchent des profs à ton école ?

- Bien essayé, rit-il. Peut-être l'année prochaine. Ça me fait penser, aujourd'hui j'ai intercepté un papier qui circulait entre deux de mes élèves, qui sait, ça pourrait te rappeler de vieux souvenirs !

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si drôle ce papier ?

- En fait son contenu n'est pas si extravagant mais les élèves qui se l'échangeait sont on peut plus intéressants.

- Ah bon, qui sont-ils ?

- Et bien, ils sont probablement les étudiants les plus brillant de ma classe, d'abord. Le premier s'appelle Uzimaki Naruto. Ce qui me fascine avec lui, c'est qu'il dit être un misanthrope et il en est fier. Évidemment, c'est dû à des expériences de jeunesse traumatisantes. Mais le petit est bon, je le sens. Et si tu voyais son visage, Kakashi ! On dirait un petit ange, mais ce qui se trame dans sa tête doit être aussi sombre que son apparence est lumineuse.

- Et l'autre ?

- Uchiwa Sasuke. Ses capacités à lui en philo sont incroyables, encore plus que Naruto. Ce garçon-là, Kakashi, est la beauté faite chair. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Mais au-delà de ça, je trouve surtout ça bien ironique qu'ils s'échangent des mots, ses deux-là, parce que le premier se dit coupé des autres et ce Sasuke ne m'a pas l'air si bavard ou même le moindrement communicatif. Quoiqu'il y a ce cours où les deux ont débattu côte à côte...

- Tu t'égares-là. Alors, tu voulais qu'on lise le papier ?

- Certes, certes.

- Mais... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu voyeur ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même leur intimité...

- Ce qu'ils ne sauront pas ne pourra pas leur faire de mal. Allez, c'est assez drôle en plus.

- C'que tu peux être débile parfois, on parle quand même de tes étudiants, ici... Qu'importe, lis donc. »

Jiraya commença la lecture, riant de la vivacité d'esprit de Sasuke et de la susceptibilité de Naruto. Il devait reconnaître une espièglerie tout à fait charmante au brun, qu'il n'avait jamais décelé jusqu'alors. Or, ce qui le rendait le plus heureux, c'était la complicité palpable entre les deux, autant par leur combativité que par les choses qu'ils se disaient qui démontraient leur lien qui allait au-delà du papier. Il n'en était pas certain, mais Jiraya soupçonnait deux deux-là d'entretenir à tout le moins quelque tension sensuelle entre eux.

« Attends, " Sasuke " comme dans " Uchiwa Sasuke " ? demanda Kakashi, semblant faire un lien dans sa tête.

- En effet, tu le connais ?

- Si on veut: Il était un élève l'année dernière à l'Académie privée, mais je ne l'ai jamais eu dans une de mes classes. Pourtant, j'ai assez entendu parlé de lui: plus jeune, il vivait dans le quartier des Uchiwa - c'est-à-dire le coin le plus riche de la ville -, mais apparemment, quelque chose s'était produit dans sa famille qui a mal tourné. On dit que ses parents sont morts, mais curieusement on n'en a jamais vraiment entendu parlé, sauf peut-être dans le journal de quartier.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est orphelin et traumatisé, comme Naruto ?

- Je ne sais rien de ce Naruto, mais oui.

- Il a passé son enfance à se faire battre, ignorer, insulter et humilier parce que les gens de son quartier disaient qu'il était maudit et que c'était pour ça que ses parents avaient perdu la vie. Comme si c'était de sa faute... Il vivait dans un quartier assez pauvre et très superstitieux, il va sans dire.

- Quelle était la vraie histoire ? Pour la mort de ses parents ?

- Sa mère est morte en couche après son père qui était décédé plus tôt d'une maladie grave. »

Kakashi ne dit rien, préférant réfléchir. Il admirait Jiraya lorsqu'il était question de sa profession; son implication avec ses élèves, le travail qu'il faisait pour améliorer leur vie à travers la philosophie, etc. C'était une chose que Kakashi s'était déjà plu à faire. Or, dans les écoles privées, peu de gens cherchaient de l'aide qu'ils ne pouvaient se payer.

« Alors si je comprends bien, nos deux petits tourtereaux sont deux enfants perdus, traumatisés d'une manière ou d'une autre, et se sont trouvés dans l'énorme chaos qu'est l'École en général et ils n'en sont même pas conscients ? lança Jiraya.

- Visiblement, répondit vaguement Kakashi, tandis qu'une idée s'ancrait dans son esprit.

- Et bien, le monde est plein de surprises.

- On dit que les grands esprits se rencontrent, lança Kakashi alors qu'il se levait, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien, je vais les rencontrer », sourit-il avant de resserrer son écharpe noire devant sa bouche et son nez puis de se tourner pour quitter le balcon.

Seul, Jiraya mit quelques minutes à comprendre les paroles de son vieil ami.

« Je vais travailler avec Ka-chan ! Je vais travailler avec Ka-chan ! » sautilla-t-il avant de rentrer dans le bloc appartement où il habitait.

xxx

« Tu as dû remarquer que les livres étaient placés de manière assez anarchique. Alors c'est simple, tu les classes selon leur catégorie: philo, fiction, étranger, etc., et si tu n'as rien à faire et que tu te sens l'âme généreuse, tu peux t'amuser à classer par auteurs ou sujets. L'idée c'est qu'une fois que tu as classé les ouvrages selon des caractéristiques plus spécifiques, c'est vraiment important que tu utilises le même système pour tous les autres livres... Ce qui explique pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais fait, en fin de compte... »

Hinata expliquait à Naruto diverses choses par rapport à son nouvel emploi, tandis que ce dernier tenait plusieurs livres dans ses mains, livres qu'il était chargé de ranger selon les indications de la jeune femme. Après avoir signé son bail, la veille, il était allé à la librairie confirmer les informations manquantes à son embauche. Il N'allait avoir qu'un quart de travail par semaine, ce qui était parfait pour lui. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il vivait une certaine réjouissance. De plus, son déménagement n'allait pas tarder à se faire, ce qui ajoutait à ce sentiment.

La seule ombre au tableau était l'humiliation qu'il avait subie face à Sasuke: le blond avait oublié ce que ça faisait de vouloir se montrer meilleur que quelqu'un d'autre. En général, il était certain de ses capacités et prenait la plupart des gens de haut, comme pour mieux se couper du monde. Mais avec Sasuke, il réalisait qu'il n'était pas nécessairement supérieur à lui. En d'autres termes, pour en être certain, il devait le prouver au brun et se le prouver à lui-même, du coup. Or, cette tâche s'annonçait comme étant difficile, vu que Sasuke était absolument stoïque, si bien que Naruto commençait à se demander s'il existait un quelconque moyen de trouver sa fibre sensible.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ! » se convainquait-il, déterminé à arriver à ses fins.

« Bon, alors je te laisse avec les livres. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à l'avant, c'est bon ?

- Oui, merci ».

Naruto rangea les livres tel qu'il lui avait été demandé, non sans un certain agacement face au désordre dans la place. C'était vraiment difficile de classer des livres quand tout le classement semblait aléatoire.

Enfin, il termina. Hinata lui donna donc d'autre tâches à effectuer: passer le balai, épousseter les étagères, laver les vitres, jeter les déchets, changer une ampoule et, au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme ne trouva plus rien à lui faire faire.

« Et bien, tu es vraiment énergique ! Est-ce que tu veux rentrer chez toi, vu que je n'ai plus rien à te faire faire pour l'instant ?

- J'aimerais bien classer les livres, en fait. Les classer pour vrai, j'veux dire. C'est vraiment le fouillis là-dedans ! »

Hinata l'étudia. Avait-elle déjà vu une telle détermination chez quelqu'un ?

« Ok, si tu veux. Je vais aller chercher à manger, je te ramène un truc ?

- Non merci.

- Parfait, alors reste autant que tu veux et s'il y a un client, tu peux le servir comme je t'ai montré plus tôt.

- C'est bon. »

La jeune femme quitta la librairie, laissant un silence agréable dans la salle. Naruto savoura quelques secondes de solitude avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Il regarda les allées de livres et, après avoir constaté que ça n'allait pas être reposant, le blond commença son travail avec entrain. Sa motivation le surprit un peu, lui qui avait prit l'habitude d'être constamment blasé, mais rapidement il renoua avec la détermination légendaire qui l'avait toujours habitée dans son enfance. Comme pour faire écho à cette pensée, il réalisa que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait un cauchemar par rapport à son passé qui l'avait toujours hanté. Commençait-il enfin à se libérer de son fardeau ?

Enfin, résolu à trier les livres décemment, il se mit au travail, commençant par l'allée des livres fantastiques. Il s'employa à retirer tous les ouvrages des étagères constituant la section avant de les empiler par ordre d'auteurs. Il était donc assis en tailleur sur le sol en train de faire différentes piles de livres quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« J'ignorais que tu lisais du fantastique. »

À l'entente du ton moqueur, Naruto soupçonna de qui il s'agissait. Mais il fut certain que c'était Sasuke qui se tenait au-dessus de lui à cause du long frisson qui lui avait traversé le corps, ce qui arrivait quand le brun ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

La blond leva donc la tête et vit le visage du brun qui lui faisait ombre, toujours aussi magnifique, un sourire mesquin sur le coin des lèvres.

« Je travaille, en fait, répondit-il simplement.

- Oh, depuis quand ? demanda Sasuke tandis qu'il perdait son air moqueur, s'accroupissant près du blond pour être à sa hauteur.

- Aujourd'hui.

- Hm. Et là tu...

- ... Je trie les livres.

- D'accord. Mais si tu travailles ici ça veut dire que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Naruto rit intérieurement à l'idée que son premier client n'allait être nul autre que Sasuke.

« Ouais, je cherche un livre du Marquis de Sade.

- Lequel ?

- Les 120 journées de Sodome. »

Le blond eut une expression de dégoût puis répondit à Sasuke.

« Bonne chance, c'est vraiment dégueu.

- Je sais, mais j'aime beaucoup ce que Sade écrit. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

« Est-tu... un sado ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? »

Le visage du blond passa de la répulsion à l'incompréhension avant de devenir rouge tomate. Jamais le brun n'avait fait d'allusion sexuelle depuis qu'ils se parlaient, aussi, Naruto ne s'attendait pas à de tels propos de sa part. Il détourna donc le visage et tenta de faire diversion.

« B-bon, est-ce que tu le veux c-ce livre ou non ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? se disait-il. Depuis quand est-ce que le sexe me rend mal à l'aise ? »

Depuis tout ce temps passé avec Orochimaru, Naruto avait pris pour acquis qu'il avait expérimenté pas mal tout ce qui pouvait rendre mal à l'aise dans les rapport sexuels, en commençant par le vieux serpent lui-même qui était en soi une source de malaise. Alors quelques mots qui pouvaient faire allusion au sexe n'étaient-ils pas sensés être une part de gâteau pour lui ? Apparemment non.

« D'après toi ? Allons-y, alors. Je te suis », répondit Sasuke.

« Il n'a pas remarqué mon visage rouge pivoine et mes balbutiements ? »

Naruto se retourna et se dirigea vers la section « littérature française » et commença à fouiller, content de voir que son subterfuge avait fonctionné. Pourtant, le silence était lourd, en quelque sorte, ce qui était rare entre ses deux-là; ils avaient rapidement démontrés qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes qui avaient ce besoin agaçant de toujours remplir les moments silencieux avec des phrases insignifiantes. Mais ce silence-là n'avait pas de sens et il était inconfortable.

Aussi, plus Naruto y pensait, plus il trouvait étrange que Sasuke, qui avait prouvé sa vivacité d'esprit de nombreuses fois, n'aie pas remarqué sa réaction plus tôt. Le silence désagréable avait-il un lien avec ça?

Le blond commença à se demander pour quelles raison un malaise pouvait-il survenir dans ces cas-là. S'il voulait comprendre, il allait devoir procéder par élimination, visiblement.

Donc, première possibilité: Sasuke avait remarqué la réaction de Naruto mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir tiré dans le mile avec sa blague. Or, comme il était décontenancé par la réaction du blond qui voulait dire: « oui, en effet ça m'intéresse » - car lui n'était pas intéressé - , il avait préféré faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Malgré tout, son malaise persistait et puisqu'il n'avait rien à dire - sa tête étant accaparée par son malaise - , ça rendait l'atmosphère tendue.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune idée de s'il est gai, et même s'il l'était, rien ne laisse crois qu'il serait nécessairement attiré par moi », sous-pesa le blond, intérieurement.

Ensuite, deuxième possibilité: Sasuke avait remarqué la réaction de Naruto mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir si bien tiré dans le mile avec sa blague qui était plus une invitation inavouée. Or, il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce jeu de tension sexuelle qu'il avait malgré lui enclenché, alors il fit comme si de rien n'était. Malgré tout, il se mourait d'envie de tendre d'autres pièges du genre à Naruto mais devait se retenir, car sinon ils allaient entrer dans cette tension plus tôt citée qu'il voulait éviter. De ce fait, le silence lié à la retenue du brun rendait l'atmosphère tendue.

« Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas voulu entrer dans un jeu de tension sexuelle ? » se demanda le blond avec une pointe de déception.

Finalement, troisième possibilité: Sasuke n'avait pas du tout remarqué la réaction de Naruto et ne croyait pas avoir tiré dans le mile avec sa blague. Non, ce que le brun se disait, c'était que Naruto était en train de tenir « les 120 journées de Sodome » dans les mains, planté là comme un idiot à lire et relire la quatrième de couverture inlassablement.

« Est-ce que je fais vraiment ça en ce moment ? » se questionna vaguement Naruto.

« Hé, Naruto ? Tu me donnes le livre maintenant ou tu veux être certain d'avoir bien compris le résumé ? »

Le blond leva les yeux vers Sasuke et lui tendit le livre en marmonnant des excuses, confus.

« Ça va ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

- Typique, à quoi tu pensais, encore ? le nargua Sasuke.

« Vite, trouve une porte de sortie, vite, vite, vite ! » pensa-t-il, quand son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller.

- Que j'avais faim, mentit-il.

- ...Tu pensais à ta faim? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Non, je pensais à ce que j'allais manger parce que je crève de faim, rectifia le blond.

- D'accord... Est-ce que tu finis bientôt de travailler ? On pourrait aller bouffer quelque part après si tu veux », proposa le brun.

Naruto fut surprit par l'invitation. Était-ce un rencart ? Il regarda le visage impassible du brun et son langage corporel qui ne traduisait aucune nervosité. « Non, pensa-t-il. Il me propose clairement une sortie amicale ».

« En fait je dois terminer mon tri avant de quitter et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps j'aurai terminé, donc...

- Ok, je peux t'aider, peut-être ? »

Il dévisagea Sasuke. Pourquoi était-il sympathique, tout d'un coup ? Lui qui avait l'habitude de se moquer de Naruto en permanence, pourquoi soudain lui offrait-il de passer du bon temps ensemble et de l'aider dans sa tâche ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es gentil ? demanda le blond, trop suspicieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

- J'en sais rien, peut-être pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir traité de voyeur sur papier, en classe ? »

Soudain, l'humiliation le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet; dire qu'il l'avait presque oubliée.

« Ah, d'accord.

- Tu sais que je plaisantais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'est que ça, pourquoi tu veux te faire pardonner pour une plaisanterie ? »

Le brun s'approcha un peu de Naruto, qui ne sut pas comment réagir face à cette étrange proximité. Sasuke se frotta la nuque avec sa paume et répondit, l'air penaud:

« J'ai eu l'impression que ça t'avais peut-être blessé, avoua-t-il, un sourire en coin voulant dire " j'ignorais que tu pouvais être si sensible " collé au visage.

« Comment fait-il pour s'excuser en ayant encore l'air de m'insulter ? démoralisait Naruto. Est-il simplement comme ça naturellement où le fait-il exprès ? »

- Tu sur-estimes pas mal tes capacités à m'atteindre, je trouve, sourit le blond, son orgueil trop fort pour admette qu'il l'avait vraiment mal prit.

- Tu penses ? répondit le brun, avec un ton qui voulait dire « c'est un défi ? ».

- J'en suis persuadé, fit-il, son sourire s'élargissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

- J'en prends bonne note, alors, dit Sasuke, avant de donner son livre à Naruto. Je veux bien payer pour ça, s'il te plaît », finit-il.

Naruto hocha la tête, se retourna et se dirigea vers la caisse. « On va voir ce qu'on va voir », jubilait intérieurement Naruto.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la caisse, Hinata traversa l'entrée avec un reste de boisson. En remarquant Sasuke, elle le salua et ils s'échangèrent des salutations de convenance.

« Naruto, on va bientôt fermer. Il faudrait que tu finisse ton classement bientôt par contre, penses-tu pouvoir rentrer demain exceptionnellement ? Ça serait important que tous les livres soient classés comme tu as commencé à le faire, comme je t'ai expliqué plus tôt.

- Ouais, pas de problème. Je pourrai seulement arriver vers seize heures, par contre.

- C'est parfait.

- Bon, dans ce cas je vais aller terminer ma section rapidement pendant que tu fermes l'avant, c'est ça ?

- Exact.

- Est-ce que ça dérange si je l'aide un peu ? Ça ira plus vite », demanda Sasuke.

Hinata le dévisagea avant de me regarder à mon tour, l'air sceptique. Soudain, elle reprit son expression joviale et répondit:

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée. »

Tous continuèrent donc où ils étaient rendus; le livre fut payé, la caisse comptée et les ouvrages fantastiques, triés. Les trois quittèrent donc la librairie et vers 21h10, la jeune fille verrouilla la porte et salua les autres avant de quitter.

« Bon, où allons-nous manger ? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants quand la réponse se révéla à lui.

« Des ramens.

- Ok, allons-y. »

XI

Naruto, qui avait déjà englouti son plat, observait Sasuke qui prenait son temps pour manger. Les deux, en silence, semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Le blond n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux du brun qui trouvait le moyen d'être beau même lorsqu'il mangeait des ramens bruyamment. Soudain, ce dernier leva le regard et tomba dans deux océans céruléens qui l'observaient.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Naruto détourna le regard, prit de cours.

« Rien du tout, je suis tombé dans la lune.

- À quoi tu pensais ?

- Tu es bien curieux, je trouve.

- Et toi bien distrait. »

Les deux se sourirent et le blond capitula.

« J'étais en train de me dire que je ne connaissais pas grand chose de toi, au final, avoua-t-il.

- Tu ne me poses jamais de question », rétorqua-t-il avant de déposer ses baguettes sur son bol, l'air satisfait.

Naruto sourit, bien obligé de constater ce fait. Il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, mais le brun ne lui laissait jamais le temps de le faire: peu importait les occasions qui s'étaient présentées, Sasuke trouvait toujours une autre question à poser au blond, comme pour détourner son attention.

« Très bien, alors disons que j'ai répondu à trois de tes questions depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Est-ce exact ?

- Il me semble bien.

- Alors voilà ce que je te propose: pour qu'on soit quittes, je te pose trois questions tout de suite auxquelles tu es obligé de me répondre. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse, fixant le blond, un sourire en coin. « Ce qu'il est désirable, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel », pensa Naruto avant de se ressaisir pour garder sa concentration.

« Ok. Vas-y », je t'écoute.

« Ça y est, je peux lui poser trois questions auxquelles je suis certain qu'il répondra. Par où commencer ?», se dit-il. Quelque chose de personnel, qui aiderait le blond à savoir sur quel terrain il pouvait emmener Sasuke.

« Très bien, première question. Sur quoi portait ton texte de philosophie qu'on a remis la semaine dernière, quelle était ta thèse et finalement, quelle était ta note ? C'est une question à développement, il va sans dire. »

Le brun rit.

« Sérieux, tu veux me demander ça ?

- Pourquoi, tu hésites à répondre ? » Le confronta Naruto, installant une atmosphère de défi qui était aussi palpitante pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

Naruto avait choisie cette question car il savait à quel point le texte qu'il avait remis la semaine précédente était sur un sujet très personnel qui aurait aidé n'importe qui à mieux le comprendre. Aussi, Sasuke était au courant de la thèse de Naruto, ce qui constituait un désavantage pour lui. Il devait renverser la vapeur et prendre les choses en main.

« Mon texte parle de l'art de la tromperie en société, ma thèse est que " toute bataille ne peut être gagnée qu'en usant de tromperie ", et ma note est de 99%, débita-t-il, un sourire empreint de vanité collé aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? 99% ? Il a eu une meilleure note que moi pour ce texte ? », se disait Naruto, hébété.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies eu 1% de plus que moi ?

- Qui sait, peut-être que mon texte était à peu près 1% meilleur que le tiens, le nargua Sasuke.

« Il faut que je réussisse à avoir une meilleure note que lui au prochain test; je n'accepterai pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un de meilleur que moi dans cette classe », pensa le blond, déterminé.

- Peut-être, répondit simplement Naruto.

- Alors, prochaine question ? »

Le blond réfléchit. « la tromperie », se dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir un lien avec la tromperie dans sa vie ? « Lui-même, c'est évident. C'est le premier à toujours user de tromperie », pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se remémorait toutes les phrases énigmatiques qu'il sortait ainsi que ses expression faciales qui étaient trop souvent trop dures à déchiffrer. Sasuke était en soi son propre outil de tromperie... Quoi de moins surprenant venant de quelqu'un qui croyait que pour gagner une bataille l'usage de la duperie s'avérait indispensable ?

Il pensa ensuite à son indifférence, à sa froideur. Sasuke avait certainement beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait mené à cette conclusion ? Quel événement ?

« Où as-tu appris à user de tromperie ? Précise autant que possible s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-il, certain que c'était la bonne question à poser.

Il vit le visage du brun perdre un peu de son stoïcisme habituel, mais rapidement il reprit contenance, si bien que le blond n'était pas sûr s'il avait imaginé ou non son trouble.

« Parmi les meilleurs, avec les Uchiwa.

- Précise, je te prie.

- C'est ma famille, une des plus vieilles et nobles de la ville, du pays, même.

- En quoi t'a-t-elle enseignée la duperie ? »

Le blond remarquait que Sasuke était moins à l'aise que d'habitude. Pourtant, il ne perdit pas la face et continua d'expliquer comme si de rien n'était. Mais Naruto sentait qu'il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Tu vois ça ? - il lui montra un morceau de tissu qu'il gardait précieusement dans son porte-feuille - C'est le blason de ma famille. Un éventail. Quand j'étais jeune, on me disais qu'il représentait " _le vent qui a soufflé sur le pays pour chasser les injustices de l'ancien régime puis apporter avec lui les idées nouvelles du monde qu'on connaît aujourd'hui_ " et que c'était " _l'éventail que tenait un Uchiwa qui avait généré ce vent de révolution_ ". C'était l'histoire qui était racontée à tous ceux et celles qui étaient trop jeunes pour assister aux conseils de clan. Mais tu veux savoir la vérité, sur mon sens de la duperie autant que sur cet éventail ? »

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Et bien, la famille Uchiwa est une famille de haute société et l'éventail a une toute autre signification, à ce moment-là. »

Le blond resta interdit, guettant la fin de la réponse de Sasuke.

« Se cacher le visage pour mieux duper ses adversaires, Naruto.

- Mais... quel est le lien avec ton apprentissage de la duperie ?

- En d'autres termes, j'ai appris la tromperie dans ma famille, qui a pour emblème son symbole-même. Voilà ma réponse. »

Naruto hocha la tête. Ce qu'il devait comprendre là-dedans, c'était que la tromperie était un trait culturel familial et qu'il avait été élevé dans cet état d'esprit. Malgré tout, il sentait que Sasuke avait trouvé un moyen détourné de répondre à sa question, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très révélateur, au final.

« Alors, dernière question ? Fit Sasuke.

- J'y pense, j'y pense. »

Le blond réfléchit et s'il se demandait « quelle est ton histoire ? » ou « quels sont tes démons ? », il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça au stade où en était leur relation, comme il ne pouvait plus insister sur la famille de Sasuke. Jamais il ne réussirait à lui arracher un traître mot sur quelque de ces sujets.

« Pourquoi Sade ?, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à demander.

- Je vois que ça t'a titillé, sourit-il alors que Naruto se concentrait pour ne pas réagir à cette réplique.

- Alors ?

- J'aime son style et l'absolue transparence de ses écrits. Chacun de ses textes semble être une bataille contre la vertu et je trouve ça palpitant », répondit-il, sérieux sans perdre toutefois son expression moqueuse.

Naruto hocha la tête, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre grand chose; il n'avait jamais lu de Sade, mais de ce qu'il en avait entendu dire, ce n'était pas tant son style littéraire qui était critiqué que l'usage souvent grotesque de sexualité explicite, insolite et de violence incongrue. Mais ce dont il devait se rappeler ici, par rapport à Sasuke, étaient qu'il aimait remettre en question les fondements de la morale, ce qui pouvait aussi entrer en lien avec la duperie. Décidément, le brun allait être un casse-tête on ne peut plus intéressant à assembler.

« Enfin, sur un tout autre ordre d'idées, est-ce que tu viens à la fête, Samedi prochain ?

- Et toi ?

- J'ai assez répondu à tes questions ! Alors, iras-tu ? »

Naruto essaya de sonder Sasuke, savoir s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il était vrai que le blond éprouvait un grand désir physique pour Sasuke, mais qu'en était-il pour lui ? Était-il homosexuel, bisexuel ou hétérosexuel ? Et s'il y avait une quelconque chance pour qu'il aimât les hommes, était-il le moindrement attiré par Naruto ? Si seulement il arrivait à percer à travers sa caraapce. Malheureusement, son indifférence froide rendait toute tentative d'analyse impossible.

« Ouais, répondit-il simplement, résigné.

- Et bien, voilà qui est étonnant. Pourquoi y vas-tu ? »

Soudain, Naruto eu l'idée de saisir cette occasion pour se donner un peu de mystère. Il allait bien devoir rivaliser là-dessus avec Sasuke à un moment ou un autre, de toute façon.

« Secret », dit-il, alors que le coins de ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire narquois.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, visiblement intéressé.

« Secret ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

- Secret ! répéta le blond, souriant de toutes ses dents, cette fois, avant de se lever. Je vais payer mon repas, es-tu prêt à partir ? »

Le brun avait les yeux ronds - ce qui était du jamais vu pour Naruto. « Mon effet de mystère a si bien marché ? » se demanda-t-il, fier de son coup.

« Fin prêt, répondit-il enfin, alors que son visage prenait une expression de défi qui voulait dire « Je ne te laisserai pas te défiler de la sorte », presque aussi clairement que si ces mots avaient-été écrits sur son front.

Il se leva donc et ferma les yeux en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux comme pour essuyer un début de fatigue. Cependant, ce mouvement, bien qu'il fut totalement naturel, prit des allures érotiques lorsque exécuté par Sasuke: Ses bras étaient plus élancés, ses hanches plus détendues et l'arc que dessinait son dos rappelait parfaitement la volupté qui appartenait à tout l'imaginaire sexuel collectif - et tout ça sans parler de l'expression de son visage, belle, attirante -, si bien que le blond sentit déferler une vague de chaleur bouillante dans son bas-ventre devant cette vision. Puis, tandis qu'il observait cet amas de sensualité se mouvoir devant lui, un détail le troubla soudain: Sasuke souriait. Pourquoi souriait-il ?

Tout à coup, une idée le frappa: Et si Sasuke le faisait exprès ? Et s'il savait que Naruto était incroyablement attiré par lui ? « Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'il a bien remarqué ma réaction dans la librairie par rapport à Sade, se dit-il. Sinon, comment aurait-il sut ? »

Peut-être au fond qu'il avait ignoré la réaction du blond pour mieux le surprendre plus tard ? « Je vais devoir pallier à ça, pensa-t-il. Si Sasuke sait que je le désire, il faut maintenant que je sache ce qui en est pour lui. Autrement, son avantage par rapport à moi est trop énorme », se résolut-il à faire.

Sur cette pensée, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la caisse, suivit d'un Sasuke beaucoup trop satisfait. Une fois leurs factures payées, les deux sortirent du restaurant, où Naruto s'étira enfin, savourant la sensation de confort que lui procurait le repas qu'il digérait.

« Alors, tu veux rentrer chez toi ou on fais quelque chose ? demanda le blond, anticipant déjà sa nouvelle " mission ".

- Je suis neutre sur la question, sauf qu'il fait un peu froid ici.

- Ok, on peut aller chez moi si tu veux.

- Vendu », sourit le brun sans pourtant démontrer une quelque arrière-pensée avec son sourire.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher, silencieux. Puis, alors que Naruto savourait la sensation du froid et de la neige, une voix le surprit par derrière.

« Tiens donc, tu t'es fait un ami ? Étonnant de ta part, Naru-chan. »

Le blond se retourna, ne sachant que trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Orochimaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je vais travailler. Allons, tu ne me présentes pas ? Sourit-il en reluquant Sasuke.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, dit poliment le brun par lui-même.

- Hm. Intéressant. Enchanté, quoi qu'il en soit.

- Également. »

Le malaise était palpable, si bien que Naruto tenta de fuir la situation.

« Bon, on va devoir y aller, on a des travaux à faire.

- À 22h passées ? Allons Naru-chan, on a dépassé ce stade, non ? Tu ne peux plus te débarrasser de moi avec un mensonge, une fois suffisait amplement, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Quoi ? fit Naruto, incertain de comprendre ce de quoi le vieux serpent parlait.

- Quelle importance ! Maintenant que je vois la vraie raison pour laquelle tu m'as largué, je ne peux que mieux comprendre ton choix », sourit-il en appuyant ses paroles en dévorant le brun des yeux.

Naruto sentait la colère bouillir en lui, prête à exploser. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, sauter sur Orochimaru et le frapper en plein visage comme il le méritait.

« Bon, a va y aller maintenant. Orochimaru, ce fut un plaisir », dit Sasuke pour empêcher Naruto de céder à sa colère.

Le vieux serpent fit un pas vers le brun, avança sa main vers son visage puis effleura une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Un réel plaisir, Sa-chan », fit-il d'une voix mielleuse avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, geste qui n'allait bien qu'à une seule personne: lui-même.

Le blond n'en demanda pas plus avancer vers Orochimaru, prêt à lui donner la raclée de sa vie.

Soudain, il sentit la main chaude de Sasuke lui enserrer le poignet avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Un long frisson lui parcouru le corps et une sorte de calme serein l'emplit à nouveau.

« _Respire, Naruto._ » se souvint-il, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de cette sensation de paix qu'il l'avait possédé lorsque Sasuke avait prononcé ces paroles.

En rouvrant les yeux, il vit ceux d'Orochimaru braqués sur leurs deux mains entrelacées - ce fut également à ce moment qu'il constata lui-même qu'en desserrant sa prise, Sasuke avait laissé sa propre main glisser dans celle du blond.

« Intéressant, dit-il, comme s'il était en train de comprendre quoi que ce fut dans cette situation incongrue.

- Bonne soirée », lança Sasuke avant de contourner le vieux serpent en courant, forçant Naruto à le suivre en lui serrant fermement la main.

Le blond suivit sans rechigner, toujours stupéfait à la vue de leurs deux mains entrelacées. « Je ne suis plus un pré-adolescent effarouché, pourquoi est-ce que ce si simple touché me fait un tel effet ? », pensa-t-il, alors qu'il sentait son coeur pomper du sang vers ses joues qui se réchauffaient.

Et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir et qu'il vit le visage rougit de Sasuke à cause de l'effort physique ainsi que la buée qui sortait de sa bouche alors qu'elle happait l'air, Naruto n'eut qu'une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, celle qu'à ce moment-là il aurait tout fait pour capturer cette bouche, n'aurait-ce été que pour la goûter, du bout des lèvres, en un chaste baiser qui se serait voulu doux et aimant. « Aimant ».

En regardant le brun qui l'avait traîné hors du piège d'Orochimaru sans se poser de questions, qui l'avait empêché de tuer le vieux serpent à mains nues et finalement qui ne lui avait jamais lâché la main, le blond se dit qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras avec toute la force qu'il possédait; avec tout l'amour qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis des années.

Mais cette pensée furtive le quitta bien assez tôt, car si son coeur pouvait parfois trouver fentes dans sa carapace, c'était sa tête qui en avait le contrôle. Et rapidement, Naruto lâcha la main du brun et partit plutôt à la recherche du nom d'une rue à laquelle se référer pour savoir où ils étaient.

« Naruto, tu as définitivement des connaissances on ne peut plus étranges, lança Sasuke.

- Écoutes, si jamais cet homme vient te voir, s'il te demande ou te dit quoi que ce soit, je t'en supplies, ignores-le. Tu ne veux pas entretenir de relations avec ce gars, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle », débita le blond, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui.

« À ce sujet, de ce que j'en ai compris tu étais en relation avec lui, non ? »

Naruto soupira. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans de lui parler d'Orochimaru.

« Ouais, on s'est fréquenté pendant un certain temps.

- Et bien, c'est à croire qu'il te connaissait bien, en tout cas. »

Sasuke regardait Naruto d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Quoi ? demanda le blond.

- Quoi " quoi " ?

- Tu crois sérieusement que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes ? Clairement tu as des questions à me poser. »

Le brun rit.

« Si je te pose des questions, devrai-je répondre à d'autres questions en retour ?

- C'est certain, sourit le blond, à son tour.

-Hm. »

Naruto scruta le visage du brun à la recherche d'une information sur ses pensées.

« Et bien, je laisse tomber.

- Tout ça pour quelques questions auxquelles tu devrais répondre ?

- À quoi me servirait-il de te révéler des informations sur moi en échange de quelque chose que je peux obtenir d'une autre manière ? »

Le blond tenta de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Ne me dit pas que tu irais voir Orochimaru pour lui demander ?

- Pourquoi pas, il ne me fait pas peur. Et puis il n'est pas si mal, quoi que pas trop mon type d'homme, il faut l'avouer », sourit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots, fixant Naruto.

Quoi ? Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Il voulait le rendre jaloux ? Quel était son but ?

« Non, il me fait un cadeau, réalisa-t-il. Il m'avoue qu'il est gai », pensa-t-il.

Naruto resta donc interdit et comprit qu'il lui avait donné cette information en compensation de celles que lui-même allait lui donner. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il être si sur que le blond allait tout lui révéler, quand bien même lui aurait-il fait un tel cadeau ? Était-ce parce qu'il connaissait la valeur de cette information ?

« Poses tes questions, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, capitula-t-il enfin, un sourire en coin.

- Pendant combien de temps vous êtes-vous fréquentés ?

- Deux ans.

- Deux ans ! Avec ce débile ? ria Sasuke.

- Hé ! Je n'allais pas bien », se défendit le blond, qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de répondre.

- J'imagine, oui, se moqua le brun.

- Hm. Bon, continuons en marchant, on s'est éloignés de chez moi en fuyant ce vieux crétin. »

Sasuke le suivit alors qu'il cherchait d'autres questions à poser.

« Ok, pourquoi alors as-tu commencé à voir ce gars ? »

Pouvait-il vraiment lui répondre de telles choses ?

« Je passe cette question.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? On n'a pas établi de règles, je crois bien.

- J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, tout à l'heure !

- Je t'en ai posé trois, alors qu'ici on n'a même pas choisi combien tu m'en poserais. Aussi, je ne répondrai qu'à celles auxquelles Orochimaru pourrait répondre.

- Ok, ok », abandonna Sasuke.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Naruto, les deux soupirèrent de soulagement. Il commençait en effet à faire assez froid dehors. Ils entrèrent donc, montèrent l'escalier et pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Sasuke observa les lieux, tentant de trouver quoi que ce fut qui lui aurait donné des indices sur la personnalité de Naruto, pendant que ce dernier délassait ses bottes.

D'abord, le logement était juste assez rangé, quelques livres traînaient à droite et à gauche, enfin, dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt vivable. Naruto n'était donc pas bordélique.

Il se dirigea vers les livres pour en lire les couvertures: Il vit « le mythe de Sisyphe », sur le petit canapé. Il l'ouvrit machinalement et tomba sur un papier écrit à la main:

« Sisyphe peut être heureux uniquement parce qu'il a une chose à laquelle s'accrocher; chose qu'il a trouvé grâce à sa simplicité d'esprit. S'il était moindrement perspicace, il comprendrait que tout ce à quoi il s'accroche va un jour le détruire. Vais-je un jour faire cette même erreur, ou bien en suis-je immunisé?

Vaut-il mieux faire comme Sisyphe et aimer, aimer cette grosse pierre qui devient sienne, même si elle écorche un peu plus ses mains chaque jour; même si à force de temps et d'usure, le simple fait de la pousser suffira à briser ses os ? Ou vaut-il mieux faire comme moi et courir loin, loin de cet énorme rocher, même en sachant que je me prive du peu de bonheur que ce monde terne aurait à m'offrir ? »

Sasuke relut le papier.

« On fouine ? »

Le brun sursauta et, en se retournant, tomba dans les deux globes azur de Naruto.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû lire ça, c'est privé.

- Ça va, il n'est rien là-dedans que tu ne sais pas déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun sourit, mais sans malice cette fois.

« Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu écrivais bien, commença-t-il. Mais en effet, c'était un peu prévisible », finit-il, à nouveau moqueur.

Naruto rit en lui reprenant le livre et le papier. Il alla dans sa chambre située au fond de l'appartement, visible de l'entrée, et déposa le tout sur son lit.

« On écoute un film ? demanda Sasuke, tandis qu'il allumait la petite télé posée sur un tabouret devant le canapé.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

XII

Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La pièce était encore baignée de pénombre, si bien qu'il dût mettre plusieurs secondes à se situer dans le temps et l'espace. « On écoutait un film, on a dû s'endormir », conclut-il intérieurement en voyant la télévision éteinte.

À cette pensée, il prit tout à coup conscience d'un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers sa source et vit, plongé dans la noirceur, le visage endormi du brun nonchalamment accoté sur lui. Naruto pouvait distinguer quelques mèches noires éparses qui couvraient son visage et, sans le réaliser, il avança sa main vers ces cheveux et les repoussa pour dégager le front du brun. Puis, sous quelque rai de lumière provenant de l'extérieur, de lampadaires ou de la lune, la figure de Sasuke devint limpide.

Le blond fut subjugué par cette vue. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si magnifique ? Soudain, il sentit son coeur se serrer jusqu'à lui donner le goût de pleurer. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas des larmes de rage ou de tristesse - jamais il n'aurait pu les confondre tant il les connaissait bien - , non, c'était autre chose. Il dut fouiller loin dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler d'une fois où il avait ressenti cette émotion. Il dut se rappeler de ce qui ça lui faisait, étant petit, lorsqu'il prenait un chaton dans ses bras, ou lorsqu'il observait un paysage serein pour s'y perdre pendant des heures...

Il prit un certain temps à se souvenir de ce que ça faisait en-dedans, d'être ému. Ému par la beauté, par la chance, par la simplicité... Être ému. Quelle sensation étrange.

Et plus il scrutait Sasuke, plus l'émotion s'amplifiait. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il aurait aimé pleurer contre son coeur et espérer qu'avec lui tout pouvait changer, que grâce à lui il pouvait devenir meilleur, qu'il pouvait enfin se libérer de son fardeau, se libérer de lui-même.

Car enfin, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il accepta qu'il était profondément malheureux. Qu'il avait besoin de cette vie qui brûlait dans les yeux de Sasuke et que, finalement, il voulait être capable d'espérer. Il était las d'être « ce gosse qui a tué ses parents », celui qui tenait le monde entier pour coupable de sa misérable existence. Il voulait être vrai, il voulait être capable d'aimer, de s'aimer lui-même pour mieux l'aimer _lui._

« Sasuke, je crois bien que je t'aime, en fin de compte », pensa-t-il avant de sourire.

Soudain, entre ses lèvres étirées, il sentit un larme se faufiler sur sa langue. « Je pleure, ça alors », se dit-il.

D'où venait toute cette émotivité ? Lui qui, plutôt, avait délibérément lâché la main du brun, de peur de ressentir des choses qui l'auraient fait se remettre en question, se mourrait désormais de serrer Sasuke dans ses bras et de toucher sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus la force. Était-ce là le mystère derrière l'amour: un amas d'émotions contradictoires ? Qu'importait, de toute façon. Il était là où son coeur l'avait mené, et cet endroit était avec Sasuke.

Il ouvrit tout à coup son bras pour y accueillir le brun, qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. De son autre main, Naruto caressa la joue de Sasuke, douce et opaline. Il effleura sa mâchoire avec son pouce pour réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait son visage. « Magnifique », se disait-il. Il apposa sa paume contre la joue de Sasuke, voulant caresser plus, incapable de s'arrêter. Naruto réalisa que, en touchant le brun, il renouait avec quelque chose en lui qu'il croyait mort: sa capacité à s'émouvoir.  
Aussi, s'il s'accrochait désespérément à la peau du brun, il se cramponnait d'autant plus à sa propre personne, à son propre courage. Comme si l'amour qu'il plaçait en Sasuke était également le symbole de sa propre renaissance; du nouveau gage qu'il s'apprêtait prendre. Celui de réapprendre à être _vivant, _celui de désapprendre sa haine. Peut-être que, petit à petit, réussirait-il à briser son silence, à détruire ses hantises du passé? S'il pouvait aimer, _s'aimer_, tout était possible. Le blond sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau.

« En suis-je capable ? Après des années à ne faire que haïr, à m'isoler, à m'oublier, à me restreindre, aurai-je le courage de tout désapprendre pour redevenir cet _humain, _celui que j'ai enfermé quelque part en moi il y a de cela trop longtemps ? » se demanda-t-il, envahi par le doute. Mais il allait devoir le faire, parce qu'à présent, une nouvelle vie commençait. Il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant qu'il avait _compris_. Faire marche arrière était impossible et même lui n'aurait réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu'il pouvait stopper la machine. Il avait goûté à l'amour, _son amour, _il ne pouvait plus se mentir.

Il retira sa main du visage du brun, la glissa dans son dos et l'enlaça doucement. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux et murmura de manière presque imperceptible:

« Attends-moi, un jour je serai à la hauteur de ton _humanité_ ».

Sur ce, il se retira doucement et déposa Sasuke à l'horizontal sur le canapé en remontant la couverture sur lui jusqu'aux épaules du brun. Il se leva et, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui subsistaient sur ses joues, il s'allongea dans son lit.

« Il faut imaginer Sisyphe heureux, hein... J'essaierai désormais de m'imaginer heureux », se promit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

**_- Fin partie I - _**

Alors voilà :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais que de poster AUTANT de contenu en un seul coup peut être un peu lourd. Enfin, j'imagine. Si c'est le cas, je vous invite à m'écrire soit par review ou message privé, aussi, je sous-pèserai la possibilité de changer ma façon de publier.

Merci !

Hily-chan


End file.
